Mar de sangre
by Sergio Vazquez
Summary: Todo se basa en la ultima de linea de Karai en la peli del 2007. Leo enfermo. Raphael lider. Shredder regresa.


PROLOGO

Nada nos prepara mejor para la muerte que haberla vivido 2 veces, esto me enseño esta situación. No podía seguir viendo todo lo que Splinter sufría mientras nosotros éramos obligados a ver, pero lo que me torturaba mas era ver a mi padre sufrir, solo quería que se acabara, poder seguir con la vida de antes y poder ser una familia de nuevo…

Shredder se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro -Esto es solo el comienzo-

"A partir de ese momento me di cuenta de que la vida y la muerte penden de un hilo. Y que cuando este se rompe, la báscula puede ir a cualquier lado."

_Raphael_

**LEONARDO**

Preludio:

¿Crees que los sueños se hacen realidad?

Solo si realmente crees en eso.

¿Y las pesadillas?

Por desgracia… eso también.

PREÁMBULO

Los guerreros subían por el vórtice al otro mundo marcando el final de otro episodio ya usual en nuestra vida. Una pequeña explosión zumbó en el tope del edificio mientras el cielo nublado y negro con mucho viento se abría ante un cielo azul que anunciaba la mañana. La pequeña explosión hizo que cayéramos sobre nuestras espaldas en el piso frio, aun en el suelo no podíamos dejar de mirar como aquellas personas que nos hicieron ver nuestra suerte un rato se iban. Cuando todos dejamos de mirar hacia arriba, todavía se podía sentir al edificio Winters tratando de escombrarse por dentro. Nos apartamos para no morir aplastados. Una vez que los escombros dejaron de caer nos acercamos un poco al vórtice ya apagado y destruido por la explosión anterior, nos acercamos sigilosamente.

-¿Ahora si los vencimos?- Mike pregunto de forma nerviosa.

-Si…creo que si- Donatello calmo a Mike y a todos con esa declaración.

Empezamos a celebrar de forma eufórica. Choque las palmas con Raphael mientras Miguel Ángel y Donatello chocaban sus pechos entre sí, me dieron tanta risa.

-Oww! Qué bien te estacionaste… La próxima vez… ¡Yo conduciré!- Al principio Casey sonaba sarcástico pero después sonó un poco molesto.

Karai también iba adentro de la camioneta con un ninja del clan del pie. Se acerco cojeando mientras celebrábamos. Raphael se dio cuenta que venía y me dio un pequeño golpe con el codo.

-Disfruten su victoria mientras puedan… Tenemos asuntos pendientes… Asuntos que involucran personajes olvidados de su pasado…- Miguel Ángel y Donatello dejaron de festejar al igual que Raphael, el solo se vio que abrió los ojos y se quedo pensativo, y Yo me quede pensando "¿De qué estará Hablando?"

-No se refiere a…- Pregunto Raphael mientras todos nos quedamos mirando fijamente a Karai. Y ahí quedo todo, Karai lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo y lo siguiente que paso es que había desaparecido.

El humo era abundante en la habitación, tratábamos abrirle paso al aire fresco balanceando el brazo de un lado al otro.

Abril se acerco a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que elegiste un buen momento para regresar.- Esa aclaración me hizo sonreír un poco.

-Gracias… Por hacerme volver.- Si Abril no me hubiera buscado antes de que todo esto pasara, quien sabe dios como lo habrían solucionado mis hermanos.

Cuando por fin pudimos quitar el polvo de la vista, nos dimos cuenta que Max Winters, el hombre que había sacrificado todo con tal de terminar con aquella maldición de hace ya 3000 años, se encontraba tirado en el piso. Pero empezó a levantarse lentamente mientras reía desjuiciadamente.

-¿Winters?- Raphael se acerco a él mientras se veía que el tenia la cabeza abajo, pero cuando le dijo eso comenzó a levantarla y a reír más fuertemente.

Mike empezó a verlo de forma extraña.

-Cuando me duele algo… Nos suelo ponerme tan feliz- Winters al contrario del comentario de Mike estaba muy feliz.

-Mike… está feliz porque es mortal de nuevo- Donatello se acerco a Mike para sacarlo de la duda.

-Muchas gracias… Han hecho a un hombre viejo muy… muy feliz. Ustedes me enseñaron que la hermandad es el lazo más fuerte y que una acción como esta jamás podrá con ella.- Winters se mostro bastante serio con ese comentario mientras vi como Splinter asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno y ¿ahora qué pasa?- Pregunto Mike con una ceja arriba de la otra y además rascándose la cabeza.

Winters solamente vio la luz del Sol que entraba por aquella puerta enorme destruida por el anterior choque con los Sargentos de Piedra. Ya había olvidado que habíamos pasado la noche entera en ese lugar. Mi pelea con Raphael ya había quedado en el olvido, pero por eso me capturaron, aunque no puedo culparlo de lo que paso, debía haberlo visto venir.

Se empezó a elevar, como si en su cuerpo no existiera algún peso en realidad. Una luz incandescente invadió a cada uno de los hoyos de la cara, (boca, nariz, ojos, etc.…) se elevaba cada vez mas alto y lejos de donde estábamos parados.

En ese momento se vio como Raphael trataba de avanzar para ayudarlo pero basto con que Splinter bajara su bastón un poco como para detener su avance. Resonó una pequeña explosión, cual nuestro reflejo, nos cubrimos los ojos con el brazo.

Cuando quite mi brazo ya no había nada más que polvo cayendo de donde estaba levitando. Era polvo dorado como si se tratara de algún ser divino. Winters ya había vivido más de 3000 años, el ya era polvo desde hace ya un buen rato.

Todos estábamos alrededor de él mientras se desvanecía por cada célula a célula de su cuerpo, como diría una fuente muy famosa "en esta vida todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento" o "polvo eres y polvo serás algún día".

Max Winters siempre es y será el héroe que nos salvo de una maldición…

ALGUNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS…

FUNERAL

Después de nuestra gran aventura con Winters y su trágica muerte, la cual lamento mucho, tenía que enfocarme en otras cosas como en ¿Qué será interesante de ahora en adelante?, además de seguir con mi dialogo interno mientras mis hermanos se distraían y bueno no quiero decir que "pierden su tiempo con cosas de niños" pero vamos, yo soy el líder y tengo que tener una mentalidad fría y calculadora, claro de vez en cuando distraerme un poco jugando con ellos, pero eso sería salirse del tema.

Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a permanecer en nuestro escondite secreto, no había nada nuevo en nuestras vidas, solamente entrenar y esperar.

En los siguientes días se le organizo un funeral falso a Winters, ¡vamos, eso era ridículo! Ni siquiera pudieron darle un funeral honorario y digno de su persona, aunque fuera un tirano que quisiera salvarnos tratando de destruir el mundo, pero todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

Mientras me perdía en mi propia cabeza con ideas y comentarios sarcásticos, Splinter me comento algo que me asombro.

-No podremos ir al funeral, hijos míos.- dijo tranquilo y sereno, como si no hubiera problema en faltar al funeral de un héroe que nos salvo de la destrucción masiva.

- Maestro, no entiendo ¿por qué no podemos ir?- Raphael se veía confuso y la verdad no debería contradecirlo o lastimarlo con un comentario hiriente o fuera de lugar, después de todo esta aventura nos unió mas como hermanos y compañeros de equipo.

-Hijos míos, se olvidaron que no pueden vernos en la superficie- Dijo Splinter bastante refinado y seguro de sí mismo.

- Pero… Pero…-

-Miguel Ángel, se que estas decepcionado, pero nuestra presencia en esa ceremonia será inquietante para los ciudadanos- Trato de explicarle a Miguel Ángel algo muy obvio.

Mientras en ese momento una persona grito

-¿¡HOLA!?¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!-

Casey…

Abril…

Los dos llegaron después de un largo tiempo fuera del país, en un crucero de punta, al cual Mickey se lamenta con toda su alma no haber ido, pero no puedes intervenir así en unas vacaciones.

-¿Están listos?- Miramos a Abril de forma confusa hasta que Donnie rompió el hielo. Abril y Casey venían en trajes negros, supuse lo del funeral de inmediato.

-¿Para qué o qué?-

-¿Y por que están vestidos de negro?- Nunca había visto a Mike tan confundido.

-La ropa negra representa el pésame para la persona fallecida, Mike-

-Casey… ¿Desde cuándo usas palabras científicas?- Reclamo Raphael mientras se acercaba a la plática, ya que se había quedado a platicar con Splinter.

-No lo sé- Todos tuvimos una pequeña reacción de risa, el momento era perfecto para los amigos y para olvidar las preocupaciones.

-Bueno… ¿Vienen al funeral?- Justo después de que Abril pregunto eso, nos quedamos mirando a Splinter en busca de una respuesta.

-Sigo rectificando no ir, por el simple hecho de que los humanos no se sentirán cómodos con ustedes ahí.- Creo que Splinter tenía razón pero algo en lo que somos buenos es en suplicar. Que empiece el juego…

-Por favor Splinter, no sea tan estirado. Suéltese un poco y déjenos ir-

-No seas insolente Raphael, ya dije que no.- Raphael, eliminado.

-Se que Raphael no se lo pidió de la mejor manera así que lo intentare-

-Sal de mi vista Leonardo.- Vaya… que grosero.

-Bueno supongo que nos quedaremos aquí…el Sr. Winters desearía que fuéramos al funeral pero me imagino que no nos dejara ir, eso es ir contra la voluntad de una persona difunta- Wow, Donatello sí que se lucio con esa.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿si?- Rayos Mike, no interrumpas, Don lo tiene comiendo de su mano y tu interrumpiendo.

-Mike no… Donatello lo considerare- Todos empezamos a esperar la respuesta de Splinter.

-¿Tienen traje negros?-

-Si-

-Y prometen estar tranquilos- Que ridículo, es como una sesión de meditación.

-Si, sensei-

-Está bien Donatello, ganas esta vez- Empezamos a celebrar en silencio.

Donatello doblego a Splinter.

-¡Que bien! El funeral es a las 4:00 pm ¿ok?- Abril se veía nerviosa y estresada, pero eso sí, sin arruinar su maquillaje.

-Tranquila Abril… captamos…- Raphael también se vio nervioso.

Eran las 3:15 Pm y el funeral era a las 4:00, así que tenían tiempo para platicar o hacer bromas o lo que se ofrezca.

Después de un largo rato de bromas, risas y unos cuantos juegos, Casey y Abril se sentaron y tuvimos una conversación bastante inquietante.

-La verdad es, que he estado saliendo con Abril desde hace bastante tiempo y bueno… nosotros… mmm… uhh….- dijo confundido, mientras, Abril lo interrumpió violentamente.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!-

Pude recordar ese momento, pero, no creí que se precipitarían a casarse tan pronto y en una situación como esta.

-Oh!- Casi todos tuvimos esta reacción.

-Esos es genial amigo- gritó alegremente Mickey mientras Donnie abrazaba a Abril y Splinter los felicitaba con gran dicha.

-¡Muchas Felicidades!- exclamé feliz por mi amigo y mi amiga.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- pregunto Mickey.

En ese segundo, todo se quedo callado, podías cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, literalmente…

-No… Mickey… Emm… No estamos seguros, de hecho planeábamos casarnos en el mejor mes de todos- aclaro Casey bastante nervioso.

-¿Cuál?- No pude evitar preguntar…

-Abril- Dijo mientras le tomaba las manos a Abril con bastante bondad y cariño.

No pudimos evitar emitir un pequeño ruido, así como un "uhh!", nunca, en mi vida, había escuchado algo tan cursi como eso, pero para conquistar a una mujer debes ser cursi.

-¿Qué día se casaran?- pregunto Donnie.

-Tranquilos chicos, no hay que ir tan rápido-

Casey tenía razón, éramos una especie de acosadores, siempre preguntando y metiéndonos donde no nos incumbe… chismosos.

-Oh!, ¡miren la hora que es!, llegaremos tarde al funeral-

-Mis más grandes condolencias para el Sr. Winters- Murmuro Splinter con voz cortada.

Todos pudimos sentir su tristeza, como un golpe, frio y directo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir, Sensei- Sugirió Rafa con voz tímida y avergonzada

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo- Golpee la espalda de Rafa despacio mientras lo decía.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Casey.

-Necesitaremos trajes negros- sugerí.

En ese momento eran las 3:30 y teníamos que arreglarnos para un funeral. Perfecto…

Todos estábamos más que listos para ir al funeral de Winters, y eso que solo nos tardamos 10 minutos digo, somos ninjas, somos rápidos incluso para vestirnos.

Ahora teníamos que lidiarnos a un problema más importante.

-¿¡Como vamos a caber en ese auto?!- Gritó Mickey alterado.

-Tranquilo, el funeral es en la calle 53 esquina con Mazon- Aclaro Abril.

Estaba tranquilo, eso era como a dos o tres calles, llegaríamos en cualquier momento.

Llegamos al recinto, era un salón grande pero oscuro, perfecto para escondernos de la sociedad. En medio de la sala estaba las cenizas de Winters en una pequeña caja de madera, la luz alumbraba la mesa en la cual estaban sus cenizas.

Básicamente cuando llegamos simplemente tuvimos que velarlo durante 12 horas, o sea toda la noche y además tuvimos que ser muy silenciosos, eso era fácil, es como… como… una sesión de meditación, pero de 12 horas en vez de solo 3.

No me sentí desesperado en ningún momento pero Mickey no dejaba de quejarse pero eso era obvio, 12 horas sin hablar y de seguro eso era un tormento para Mickey.

Para no desesperarme empecé a recordar todo lo que paso ese día, en ese momento sentí una pequeña pulsación en mi cabeza, como si alguien me hubiera golpeado. No dije nada para alarmar a nadie, simplemente seguí mirando las cenizas de Winters. Una señora se levanto y empezó a llorarle a las cenizas de Winters, después se retiro.

Me pregunte si para no parecer extraños, tendríamos que "llorar" pero no dije nada, todos tienen sus defectos en esta familia el mío es que me reservo mucho los pensamientos.

Donnie fue comprensible y estuvo tranquilo pero no dejaba de comer de la mesa de comida.

Quizás Splinter, Rafa Y yo fuimos los más tranquilos de todo el funeral, pero ya casi por la última media hora de velación, Rafa también se unió a la desesperación de Mickey Y Donnie, puff, sabía que no duraría.

Y así nos despedimos de un gran amigo que dio su vida para salvar las nuestras, Winters…

Al momento que acabo el funeral, el traje negro que rentamos estaba matándome, me ahorcaba mucho el hecho de ser un reptil con un cuello abundante, ni siquiera me puedo ponerme un traje sin lucir extraño o que toda la gente se me quede viendo.

Salimos de la sala, era de noche, probablemente las 3:30 am todos salimos bostezando.

-Bueno creo que ya nos vamos a nuestro apartamento… ¿ok?- Abril se despidió de beso con cada uno de nosotros, tomo de la mano a Casey, mientras nosotros agitábamos la mano diciendo adiós a nuestros amigos y cuanto más se alejaban mas podíamos ver que su amor, será para siempre, sin duda será puro.

-Estoy Preocupado…- Dijo Raphael mientras se ponía en frente de nosotros con una expresión bastante rara, para él.

-No entiendo de que te preocupas, se van a casar y serán felices o ¿Estas celoso de que Abril te quite a tu esposo?- Tiramos una pequeña risa callada, mientras se notaba que Raphael solo se le quedaba viendo Mike con una mirada de "Estas Muerto, amigo " mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos con el puño, eso me dio aun mas risa.

-Oh! Vamos, Cállate, Mike no digas tonterías.- Lamentablemente eso era imposible, pero creo que ya estamos acostumbrados, además algo de risa y sarcasmo jamás hace daño a nadie, a menos que Mike crezca y madure, se acabara la inmadurez.

-No seas pesado Raphael, solo bromeaba.- Mike pudo manejar la ira de Raphael.

Ya era tarde, ya había oscurecido, estaba haciendo mucho frio. Hay una entrada en una calle que lleva a nuestra guarida, simplemente hay que correr varias calles para llegar.

Cuando llegamos a casa se pudo sentir mucho calor de hogar, era tan pacifico. Nada podía salir mal, encendimos el TV en las noticias.

"Genio de Winterscope desapareció misteriosamente"

-¿Desapareció? ¿Qué demo…?-

-Tranquilo Raphael, ellos no saben que se convirtió en polvo.-

-Si lo entiendo, pero me enfada el hecho de que la gente solo lo recuerde por su dinero o por sus acciones.- La teoría de Raphael no era tan errónea.

-Aunque su polvo me causo alergia…- Todos nos quedamos viendo a Mike, aunque a mí me dio algo de risa.

-¿Qué?...- Solo escucho como la TV iba a comerciales mientras se decía eso.

-Supongo que Winters jamás será reconocido por su avance tecnológico o su inteligencia avanzada- Donatello no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

-Donatello, creo que tú no eres el único que lo recuerda por eso y en cuanto a su tecnología confiamos en que tú te conviertas en su sucesor, algún día.-

-¿En serio cree eso Maestro?- Splinter solo asintió, se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir.

-Vaya… Seré reconocido por ser un tirano que casi destruye a la humanidad, genial-

Se noto que a Donatello no le gusto la idea de tener un imperio como el de Winters, tal vez empezara por la forma difícil, se hará de fama, conseguirá socios, abrirá su empresa y todos compraremos su locuras científicas.

-Donnie… El sarcasmo no te queda, tu eres más de… no sé, hechos científicos- Raphael es el único que le restriega los errores en la cara a alguien.

-Si eso creo…-

Finalmente la TV volvió de los comerciales y se prosiguió con la noticia de la muerte de Winters.

"_Una fuente anónima nos informo que el funeral de Maximilianne Winters fue esta tarde a las 4:00 p.m. y que varios empresarios importantes que trabajaban con él se hicieron presentes en el evento_"

Todos nos quedamos pensativos mientras decían eso en la TV.

-¿Creen que nos hayan visto?-

-No creo Mike… No creo…- Respondí con un bostezo bastante fingido.

-Creo que hay que irnos a dormir- Sugerí mientras mis hermanos seguían viendo la Tv y creo que hicieron caso omiso de mi orden.

-Bueno, no se duerman tan tarde ¿ok?, estoy cansado…- Era extraño, sentía nauseas y me dolía la cabeza, era como si tuviera migraña.

-No me siento bien- Repetía mientras subía mas y mas por la escalera.

Gire a la derecha, pude ver lucecitas rojas en el entorno.

Finalmente me desplome en mi cama, ni siquiera me quite las katanas de la espalda. Pude escuchar las latidos de mi corazón, veía el techo y solo veía el foco que alumbra mi cuarto moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras los ojos se me entrecerraban. Me quede dormido…Todo se quedo tranquilo

UN SUEÑO INQUIETANTE

Mmm…

Qué extraño…

Y tan real…

Y también espantoso…

Puedo verlo, pero….

¿Sera El?...

No puede ser…

Esto… Esto…. ¡NO ES REAL! ¡NOOOOO!

ESPERA…. ¡NOOOOOOOO!

¿¡POR QUE!?

AHHH!

PATÓGENO

Finalmente desperté. Estaba sudando, revise el reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama.

-Rayos, que raro…- Eran las 8:30 a.m. y me di cuenta de que había entrenamiento de rutina en 15 minutos.

Quise prepararme pero mis katanas no estaban por ninguna parte.

-Donde están…- Empecé a revisar debajo de mi cama, en el closet, fui de un lado a otro. Mike entro al cuarto y el traía mis katanas. Me quede sorprendido.

-Te iba a hacer un a broma pero… no sé, ya no quise. No sé qué me pasa me siento raro, todo lo que me gustaba hacer, ya no me gusta hacerlo.- Simplemente sonreí, en definitiva mi hermano había entrado a una etapa bastante dura para todos: la madurez.

-Mike… Se llama madurez- Solo se me quedo viendo

-No… ¡No! Ahora seré aburrido como ustedes.- Solté una carcajada, me dio mucha risa el hecho del miedo de Mike a ser adulto. Salió corriendo de mi habitación pero se le había olvidado algo.

-¡Mike, mis katanas, Se te olvido dármelas!- Regreso rápido a la habitación mientras seguía renegando.

-Ten toma, lo siento- Me quede más sorprendido.

-¡Te acabas de disculpar conmigo! Jamás lo habías hecho- Estoy tan orgulloso de Mike, me dio más risa que la aclaración anterior. Donatello pasó por la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué la pasa a Mike?-

-No se creo que está madurando- Le dije eso mientras me acomodaba las katanas atrás de mi espalda.

-Oww… Yo sé cómo se siente eso, apesta…-

-Si-

Mientras Donnie y yo nos aguantábamos la risa con esa conversación, era agradable hace mucho que no hablaba con Don además de que el no habla mucho, solo se vio como Raphael se asomo por la puerta.

-¿Ya están listos?-

-Si enseguida vamos.- Donatello se mostro un poco grosero con esa justificación.

-Creo que a Raphael le falta madurar bastante- Cuando Don dijo eso voltee hacia la puerta, vi como Raphael puso una cara muy irritable y después se fue de la habitación, me preocupe bastante.

-¡Don! No seas grosero. Ya vámonos, solo hablas puras tonterías.-

-Wow, tranquilo Leo, ya no seré más grosero ¿ok?- Íbamos en camino al entrenamiento, solo era cuestión de bajar las escalera e ir al cuarto del fondo a la izquierda.

El cuarto de entrenamiento era una bodega grande donde antes se almacenaban periódicos, todavía se podía olfatear el olor a papel y a tinta vieja.

-Muy bien hijos, hoy el entrenamiento será algo simple pero también complicado.-

-¿Qué será sensei, dommies de la muerte, aros de fuego, sigue al líder?-

Splinter solo negaba con la cabeza mientras Mike decía cada opción pero Splinter se enojaba cada vez que iba a decir algo y Mike lo interrumpía con otra opción.

-Miguel Ángel… Ya no me interrumpas por favor.- Splinter le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Mike guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Me permiten continuar?- Pregunto de forma siniestra

No podía dejar de recordar todo con lo que soñé, la terraza del edificio Winters y solo se escucho una acuchillada y vi a alguien caer pero no pude distinguir quién.

-mmm… ¿Sensei…?

-¿Si, Leonardo?-

-¿Podría hablar con usted después del entrenamiento?-

-Claro que si, solo deja que termine el entrenamiento-

Sencillamente estuvimos entrenando por media hora, hicimos nuestro pequeño torneo:

Raphael vs. Donatello y Mike vs. Mi

Ahora la final me sorprendió un poco porque Donatello venció a Raphael y peleo conmigo y me gano. Jamás había ganado, todos nos sorprendimos, pero era inevitable que alguien, además de Raphael y yo, ganara el mini-torneo; lo triste es que Mike todavía sigue esperando ´por su victoria en el mini-torneo.

Fuimos retirándonos del salón, Raphael acompaño a Mike mientras yo me quede con Donatello, más que nada para felicitarlo.

-Oye hermano… ¡Si que me diste una paliza ehh, jaja!- Reí un poco eufórico.

-Nah!, no ¿Cómo crees?, Solo tuve suerte.- Donatello me había dado una patada voladora y después me dio con el Bo en la cabeza, eso no era algo de suerte.

-¿Estas bromeando?, ¡Eso fue genial! Estoy orgulloso de ti.-

-Gracias Leo, ya me tengo que ir, voy a calibrar algo en la TV- Eso me dejo pensando.

-¿Qué pasó… la TV se descompuso?-

-Algo así… Solo se ve el color verde.- Cuando dijo eso ya se estaba yendo de la habitación mientras me quedaba con la risa en la boca. Pero una voz enfrió mi actitud burlona.

-Leonardo…- Voltee y vi a Splinter sentado en una pequeña mesa, la mesa en la que está sentado mientras nos ve en el mini-torneo, me ofreció asiento a lo que yo acudí sin decir nada.

-Dime hijo, ¿Qué pasa? Te he notado nervioso estos días, ¿Algo está mal? ¿Volviste a pelear con Raphael?-

-¿Qué?... ¡No!... Raphael y yo nos llevamos bien- No pude evitar pensar en que esta paz seria pasajera, algo malo tiene que pasar… lo sé.

-Tranquilo hijo, solo era curiosidad, dime… ¿Por qué quieres hablar?-Empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Karai Después de que Winters murió?-

-Claro hijo… Como no olvidarlo, es imposible.- Splinter bajo la cabeza y se volteo. Se levanto de la mesa.

-La paz es algo que cuesta Leonardo, así que hay que pagar un alto precio por ella.- El hecho de que Splinter me estuviera dando la espalda no quería decir que esa declaración no me haya dado pánico.

-Leonardo, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es tener miedo de lo que no podemos ver. Créeme lo que menos quiero es que Shredder regrese.- Splinter puso una cara siniestra cuando volteo de nuevo hacia mí.

-Me hare cargo de que eso no pase sensei.-

-Bien. Necesito que combatan esto juntos, no pueden seguir las peleas infantiles Leonardo ¿ok?-

-SI, sensei. Pero me temo que todavía no le cuento mi problema en su totalidad- Splinter se volteo lentamente.

-Últimamente me he sentido raro con nauseas y con dolores de cabeza.-

Splinter se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi frente. Después puso su mano en mi cuello y vio el reloj de pared que está en el gimnasio.

-12, 13, 14,15… 18 latidos…. Por 4 es igual a… 72- murmuro. Me imagino que Splinter aprendió a hacer primeros auxilios cuando éramos pequeños.

-No tienes fiebre y tu pulso esta normal, más de lo normal ¿Sera catarro?-

-No lo sé, pero de repente me duermo y luego despierto de golpe y siempre sudando y asustado.- Al parecer cuando dije "asustado" Splinter se altero un poco.

-¿Y recuerdas algo cuando despiertas?- Me pregunto bastante inquieto.

-Yo no… Bueno tal vez algo…- Jamás le había contado esto a alguien.

-Veo… Veo… a Shredder… matando a alguien…- Splinter se me quedo viendo y en su expresión se veía disgusto y desesperación pero casi no se notaba.

-Esto no puede ser posible y… ¿Cuándo empezaste a tener estas especies de visiones?- Empecé a hacer cuentas en mi mente.

-Casi después de la muerte de Winters, algunos días después.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si sensei le juro que…-Después tuve una especie de "_flashback_" a mi pelea con Raphael.

Recordé a Raphael huyendo de mi, después de que casi me asesinara en un ataque de furia, mientras trataba de recuperarme después de aquellos golpes, de repente sentí una inyección en el brazo y solo vi un liquido verde vaciándose en mi brazo; y lo único que recordé después fue a Raphael sacándome de donde Winters me había metido.

-¿Que rayos…?- Eso me hizo pensar que la inyección hace que me desmaye por un momento pero eso todavía no explica porque sueño con Shredder.

-¿Qué paso, hijo? – Splinter me tomo de los hombros, sus ojos destilaban como un cristal.

-Nada… Nada…- Me puse nervioso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Sensei…?- Pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Si?-

-¿Usted cree que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad?-

-Si de verdad crees… Si-

-¿Y las pesadillas?-

-Por desgracia… eso también.-

-Tal vez lo que te dijo Karai te puso nervioso, solo medita- Su consejo me alivio bastante.

-Bueno, ve con tus hermanos y relájate…Prométeme que te relajaras Leonardo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si… Está bien. Gracias por su tiempo- Antes de salir por la puerta corrediza me voltee e hice una pequeña reverencia a Splinter pero recordé algo importante antes de irme.

-Maestro… No puede decirle nada a Raphael ¿ok? Lo último que quiero es que se preocupe, ya sabe como es, se toma muy en serio estas cosas.-

-Tranquilo Leonardo, no le diré nada a Raphael- Eso ultimo me dejo todavía más tranquilo.

Al salir pude ver a mis hermanos sentados en el sofá pero no vi a Raphael.

-Hey hola hermano ¿Qué tanto platicabas con Splinter?- Me pregunto Mike al notar mi presencia en la sala, Donnie tenía sus audífonos puestos al máximo volumen, no quise molestarlo.

-¿Qué?... Ah!, nada Mike, nada importante. ¿Qué hacen?-

-Donnie acaba de arreglar la TV así que Raphael y yo estábamos viendo las series cómicas pero se fue, no me dijo a donde iba… Bueno… ¡El se lo pierde!- Mike se noto bipolar, primero feliz.,

-Tranquilo, tal vez fue con Casey. Ya sabes cómo es.- Sentí como mi hermanito necesitaba alguien a su lado para apoyarlo. Siempre estaba solo y jamás lo tomábamos en serio, pero ya no más.

-¿Quieres que vea la Tv contigo?- Al parecer Mike me vio con una ceja arriba de la otra.

-Claro. Como quieras.

Me deje caer en el sofá solo para darme cuenta de que el teléfono estaba timbrando. Me levante despacio, el teléfono no maraca "llamada perdida" tan rápido, además la contestadora estaba puesta.

"HOLA DEJA TU MENSAJE Y TE LLAMAMOS DESPUÉS" -

-_Hola?, oigan chicos queríamos si estaban de humor para que vayamos allá, llámenme ¿está bien?...-_ En ese momento conteste el teléfono.

-¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para venir O'Neill?- Conteste sarcásticamente el teléfono.

-_Hey Leo ¿Cómo estás? Lo que pasa es que Casey salió con Raphael y no tengo nada que hacer- _En ese momento pensé que tal vez también debería decirle a Abril lo de mi sueño.

-Claro amiga, "mi casa es tu casa"-

-_Genial, estaré allí en 5 minutos o menos.-_ Colgaron el teléfono.

Regrese a la sala para sentarme a lado de Mike mientras pensábamos que hacer en lo que llegaba Abril, pero no tenía sentido porque Abril vive arriba de nosotros, claro que arriba del piso en un departamento.

-¿Alguien llamo a la diversión?- Abril llego antes de lo que pensé pero era genial que estuviera ahí, ya no podía aguantar las tontas series de Mike en la TV.

-Claro… Lo dice "la que no tiene nada que hacer"- Abril detuvo su caminata mientras me miraba con furia, ahí me di cuenta de que cometí un error al ser demasiado sarcástico.

-Tranquila solo bromeo-

-Mas te Vale, renacentista- Que buen chiste...

Abril se sentó en la sala y nos comenzó a hablar de cosas de la boda, su vestido, el ramo de flores, los invitados, la iglesia, el lugar en donde será la fiesta, etc.

-Abril ¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas…- Me dirigí a ella con tono serio, era un asunto prudente.-Si, claro…- Respondió lentamente.

Vi a Splinter acercándose a nosotros así que supuse que sabía que le quería decir a Abril del problema de Shredder.

Mi mensaje fue claro, pero Abril se veía nerviosa, No la culpo jamás habíamos hablado en serio desde que la encontré haya en Sudamérica. Entramos a mi habitación, Splinter estaba meditando. Entramos y me senté en el piso a lo que Abril siguió en un acto rápido mientras Splinter salía de su "trance".

-Estamos pensando mucho últimamente y la verdad es que…-

Dude y trague saliva antes de continuar.

–Creemos que lo que nos dijo Karai tal vez sea verdad

-¿Lo de Shredder?... Eso fue tan directo y frio como una daga al corazón.

-Lamentablemente así es. Dijo Splinter mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia afuera de la puerta como vigilando de que esto fuera confidencial.

-Siento que los dardos que me lanzaron cuando me capturaron tenían una especie de alucinógeno o una droga, me altera la mente y me…. Mi mente se puso en blanco y sentí como caí al piso. Aunque estaba desmayado, todavía podía escuchar lo que pasaba en el momento.

-¿Qué te hacían…? ¿Leo?-

-No te preocupes Abril tal vez el entrenamiento de hace rato lo dejo cansado.-

No puedo creer que Splinter no le dijera a Abril que me desmayaba por las noches.

Se escucho cuando la puerta se cerró mientras se escuchaban risas y susurros del otro lado de aquella puerta que separaba mi desmayo con la diversión de estar con mis hermanos, la preocupación de ser el líder no es tan divertida cuando te das cuenta de que también eres el más vulnerable.

Cuando desperté recuerdo es que estaba levantado con mis katanas, una en cada mano, estaba mojado de la cara y además mis hermanos y Splinter me miraban como un bicho raro…

-Leo ¿estás bien?- Con todas mis fuerzas quise responder a la pregunta pero algo me lo impidió, como si alguien me estuviera controlando. Eran las 4:30 a.m. No sé qué paso. Nada estaba bien.

En ese momento mi mente se nublo...

**RAPHAEL**

Preludio:

"La Hermandad no es como la amistad, una simple pelea puede arruinarla o destruirla"

LAZO FAMILIAR

Esto era bastante perturbador… Decía muchas incoherencias, pero sus ojos no se abrían… Se seguía retorciendo en mis brazos, jamás había visto a alguien así.

-¡Leo!-Grite mientras lo agitaba con fuerza

-¡Leo, despierta!

Splinter me ayudaba a agitarlo mientras le dábamos unas bofetadas para intentar despertarlo.

-¡Alguien traiga un vaso de agua para despertarlo!

Donnie bajo corriendo por algo de agua para despertar a Leo de lo que sea que estuviera soñando. Estábamos muy asustados y nerviosos, el no era así…

-¡Quítense de mi camino!- Exclamó Donnie mientras aventaba el agua a Leonardo.

-¡AGHH!-

Leonardo despertó muy extraño, de hecho al despertar, fue corriendo por sus katanas y nos amenazaba con algo muy aterrador. La Muerte…

-¡El volverá!, ¡El volverá!, ¡Yo lo vi!, ¡Era tan real!...- Sus ojos estaban abiertos, estaba sudando y no dejaba de revisar su cuarto.

-Leonardo cálmate, ¿qué pasa? ¿De quién hablas?- Estaba tan confundido.

Esa aclaración causo que mi cabeza empezara a concretar una infinidad de preguntas.

Leonardo no era capaz de reaccionar, era como un ataque epiléptico; tenía una respiración angustiosa, sudaba y tenia las pupilas bastante dilatadas y con un brillo blanco en los ojos, y fue cuando pensé "Se acabó, Leo se volvió demente".

Luego se detuvo de golpe, empezó a mirase las manos y soltó las katanas.

-Leo ¿Estás bien?...- Por desgracia Leonardo no respondió a mi pregunta, era como si no supiera lo que paso

Pero entonces, se desmayo, su cabeza golpeo el piso y causo un estruendo como cuando dos trenes chocan; y ahí lo teníamos, tirado en el piso, inconsciente.

A pesar de que hace mucho no me importaba mucho lo que le pasara, ahora me preocupaba su estado físico y mental, ¿Y si se volvió loco?

Si, ya se, esa aclaración era bastante apurada e ignorante pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar después de tener una experiencia así?

-Bueno, después de este susto creo que deberíamos ir a dormir- Me dirigí sarcásticamente a Donnie mientras acomodábamos a Leonardo de nuevo en su cama.

-No sé, creo que no deberíamos dejarlo solo esta noche.- Donatello sonó muy agitado.

-Ok, No acabas de ver lo que paso-

-Cálmate Raphael, no seas insolente, estas muy tenso y la verdad me quiero ir a dormir.-

La aclaración de Donatello era tan correcta que hizo que me temblaran las piernas, sonó como… mmm ¿Un líder? Si claro… Me gustaría saber cómo se siente eso…

Pero quizás tenía razón, tal vez estaba exagerando, quien sabe.

-Luego se le pasara- Dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto. Eran las 4:30 a.m.

Todo estaba tranquilo, dejando de lado lo que le paso a Leonardo, no… había… ningún… problema…

¿O sí?...

La mañana siguiente fue incomoda, todos mirábamos a Leo como una especie de loco y el nos miraba también de esa forma, pero a pesar de eso, podía notar el cansancio en su mirada y en sus acciones, me preocupaba.

-Oye… ¿Me pasas una servilleta?- Pregunto Donatello con miedo y nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué están así conmigo?, ¿Qué les hice?- Pregunto Leonardo confundido.

Era como un a escena de una película de miedo, era como si él tuviera Alzheimer. Donnie, Mickey y yo lo miramos con sorpresa. Si ya se, somos muy coordinados en ese aspecto.

-Leo… No… Recuerdas... -Balbuceé mientras apuntaba con mi dedo lentamente hacia arriba, de hecho apuntaba a su cuarto. Finalmente me desespere y golpee la mesa.

-¡¿Es en serio?!-

-¡Raphael! -

Splinter grito mientras se asomaba por la puerta de su pequeño espacio para meditar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede para alterar tu humor, Raphael?-

- Maestro es que… Leonardo no recuerda nada de lo que paso anoche…-

-¡Maestro me podría decir por qué me están acusando de algo que no pasó!- Se quejo mientras se levanto de la mesa de un golpe y se puso detrás del Maestro como refugiándose.

-Raphael… Deja de pelear con tu hermano y deja de ser imprudente, ¡no paso nada anoche!-

Me sentía como un termómetro a punto de explotar cuando dijo eso, ¿ahora los dos son ignorantes?

-¡¿DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO MAESTRO?! ¡AHORA VAS A ESTAR DE SU LADO, ESTO NO ES NADA JUSTO! -Gruñí mientras tiraba la mesa y me lance sobre de él, pero sentí un tirón hacia atrás. Donnie y Mickey.

-¡Déjenme ir! Ustedes también… ¡también están de su lado verdad, anda! Digan que todo lo que paso anoche es mentira.-

- ¡Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada!-

Me temblaban las manos, mis ojos se nublaron, no pensaba con claridad, de hecho no me importaba lo que pasara. Este momento era crucial, crítico e importante para que no matara a mi hermano en un ataque de rabia. Donnie y Mickey me tomaron de los brazos mientras trataba de llegar a Leonardo para ahórcalo.

¿Cómo era posible no recordar algo que te paso hace menos de 8 horas? Y además ¿Por qué Splinter siempre tiene a Leo como hijo predilecto? Esta rabia… ¡RAYOS! ¡NO PUEDO CON ELLA! ¡ARGHHH! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI PARECEN CELOS, ESTO ES ALGO DE JUSTICIA!

-Por favor Raphael, Leonardo y tú acaban de perdonarse, No rompas con ese bello lazo de hermandad.- Balbuceo mientras me tomaba del hombro y me miraba con los ojos casi sumergiéndose en lágrimas. Mi padre: Splinter.

-Créeme Raphael, no hay nada peor para un padre que ver a sus hijos pelear.- Sus ojos parecían océanos pero su voz no se quebraba.

Di un resoplo mientras lo mire y podía sentir su dolor, pero luego mire a Leo y me miraba de forma burlona y volví a jadear. Me quite la mano de Splinter de mi hombro de forma brusca mientras miraba hacia abajo y me alejaba de él hacia la puerta. Donnie Y Mickey también se veían un poco desilusionados, no esperaban que me fuera, iban a tomarme de los hombros de nuevo pero Splinter se los impidió.

-Necesito aire fresco.- Mentí para poder salir.

-Enseguida vuelvo, no tardo.- Mentí de nuevo

Salí caminando despacio mientras dejaba ese percance atrás y pensaba que es lo que podía hacer para calmarme, entonces se me ocurrió hablar con Casey tal vez el me entendería.

Y ahí me encontraba, subiendo por la tubería mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando de pronto vi la luz de la superficie a través de los hoyos del drenaje.

VISITA

-¡Casey!- Lancé piedras a su ventana, era plena luz del día como las 3 o las 4

-¡Casey!-. Lancé una más grande que la anterior.

-Tal vez está dormido. ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?-

Subí por la escalera de incendios hasta el 4to piso del edificio Howard, apartamento 402. Abrí la ventana y entre con mucho cuidado.

Abril estaba dormida en el sofá, de pronto sentí algo en mi espalda. Era algo de madera tal vez era Casey con su bate. Me voltee tan rápido como pude y…

-Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Aja jajá, Casey Jones, bien gracias, vine porque necesitaba a alguien para hablar, no te molesta ¿verdad?-

-Oye Raphael sabes que mi casa es tu casa, ok?-

Me sentí tan seguro de contarle la injusticia del necio de Leonardo y de Splinter

-Si está bien, ¿Podemos ir a la azotea?-

-Claro.

Mientras subíamos trataba de mantener la calma y mantearme concentrado, no quería que me viera en este estado tan versátil y emotivo.

-Casey la razón por la que vine es que me pasó algo que me enfado más de lo normal.-

-¿Mas de lo normal? Amigo sin ofender pero creo que eso es imposible. Ohhh su ironía…

-Amigo créeme, no estoy para bromas ahora.

-Tranquilo, bueno dime que paso

-Ohhh, claro, claro. ¿Te enteraste de que Leo tuvo una especie de ataque epiléptico anoche?

-Mmm… No… Pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, gritaba muchas locuras como: "El volverá" y cosas así.

- Y por ¿Él nos referimos a…?

-Ese es el problema, Sherlock. No tengo idea de a quien se refiere. Pero ese no es el punto, el caso es que Splinter también lo vio volverse chiflado y esta mañana desmintió haberlo visto, como si me estuvieran ocultando algo.

-La verdad es que no se, Splinter no es así

-Si ya se.

-A ver, no te enojes. Tal vez es muy complicado para ti, no sé, tal vez no te lo dijeron por eso.

-Mmm… No había pensado en eso-

Nos pasamos un buen rato pensando cual habrá sido la causa de la demencia de Leonardo.

-Tal vez sea una chica…- Nos empezamos a reír, esto era lo que necesitaba: una liberación del estrés.

Hablamos mucho, hasta el anochecer. A Caey se le veian nervios mientras hablábamos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunte de forma seca.

-Nada es solo que,.. Me pone nervioso todo este asunto de la boda ¿Sabes?- Lo mire de forma sarcástica.

-¿Es en serio? Soy un reptil de 1.80 mts de altura, no creo que yo pueda saber algo sobre bodas.

-Si pero tal vez, no se… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Casey normalmente no tiene tanta formalidad para decir las cosas, era extraño.

-Tenia la curiosidad de saber si, bueno solamente si tu quieres ¿no?-

-Claro Casey…-

-¿Podrias ser el padrino de mi boda?- Me quede pensando, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que me lo preguntara desde hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos, pero ¿que tal si Splinter no acepta qe estemos si quiera en la boda de Casey y Abril?, sabes que… ¡Al diablo lo que piense Splinter!, solo le interesa Leonardo…

-Claro que si, hermano- Se asombro un poco cuando dije la palabra "H". Casey solo sonrio y se levanto del borde del edificio donde estábamos sentados, contemplando el atardecer de aquella Nueva York, dormilona y llena de crimen.

-¿Raphael?-

-Si…?-

-Esto quiere decir que… ¿me tendre que convertir en una tortuga mutante para poder entrar en tu clan?-

-Oh Casey, tu gran tonto- Simplemente levanto los brazos y empezó a reírse.

-Tengo que irme, Abril se pondrá furiosa si no estoy en casa para la cena.

-Si… creo que yo también me voy. Mis hermanos deben estar buscándome.

-Bueno, ok, vamos…

Baje con él por la escalera de incendios hasta su departamento, las luces estaban encendidas pero Abril no estaba en la sala. Qué raro.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana… ¿ok?

-Mmm… No creo, Abril quiere ver los pasteles y probarse su vestido.

Me dio curiosidad preguntar por la boda.

-¿Ya tienen el día?

-No, aun no, pero esperamos que sea este mes o el que sigue.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué Alegría!... No hay nada mejor que una boda para alegrar su vida… Ok… Quieranse, Amense y respentense…

-Gracias por tus palabras Raphael te lo agradezco hermano- Me dio gusto saber que el tonto de mi amigo estará en buensa manos, con Abril.

-Bueno tengo que irme.- Camine despacio hacia la ventana, la abri muy despacio. No quiero irme, no con la injusticia de alla abajo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ahí pertenzco…Estaba a punto de saltar a la azotea de enfrente cuando de pronto…

-Raphael…

Me voltee. Abril se a parto los brazos de Casey del hombro y camino rapido hacia mi.

-¿Si?- M e tomo por el brazo y apretó despacio pero firme.

-¿Estarás bien?- Pregunto con un tono débil.

-No lo sé.- Respondi de la misma manera. Suspire mientras veía como el sol iluminanba aquel pequeño departamento pero perfecto para los dos.

Rayos, lo había olvidado, la razón por la que había ido en primer lugar era para que Casey escuchara mi problema y me ayudara, pero tenía que irme de ahí con urgencia. La mirada de Abril gritaba por respuestas pero desafortunadamente yo no tenía las respuestas.

-Bueno, Raphael, llámame si necesitas algo ¿ok?-

-Claro…Claro.- Abril me dio un abrazo, largo y reconfortante.

Salte y salte, fui bajando de azotea en azotea hasta que entre en la coladera y regrese a casa.

ANATOMÍA

Entré lo más discretamente posible, la TV estaba encendida en el canal de noticias. Lo más irónico es que pasaban una noticia acerca de Max Winters, héroe empresario y demás. La noticia decía que las acciones de su empresa se centralizarían en la explotación de riquezas en bienes inmuebles, lo que significaría que lo más probable era que destruyeran el edificio de Winterscope inc. De repente me volteé y vi a Mickey parado mirándome con una mirada dormilona y seria, como si hubiera estado esperando todo la noche hasta que yo llegara, no pude evitar retumbar un poco.

-Rafa, ¿Adonde fuiste?-

-¡Rayos Mickey!, ¡me asustaste!...- Pude sentir la piel fría. Lo cual es normal ya que soy un reptil y pues tenemos la sangre fría y eso…

-Tranquilo, no es nada.-Trataba de recuperar aire, solo un poco después de ese susto.

-Tranquilo Rafa, se que fuiste con Casey y Abril, ¿verdad?-

Era increíble como Mickey podía adivinar incluso mejor que algunos psíquicos, pero me imagino que era obvio que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

-Raphael no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? Creo que yo también te hubiera podido ayudar.

Una vez más Mickey me impresiono con su madurez.

-Mickey es que… - No podía responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué le decía?, no podía decirle que no a mi hermanito, ¿Qué tal si lo desilusiono? Y si él no entendía el problema.

-Raphael, no soy mentecato, yo también vi el problema, pero, si no confías en mi, entonces…- Lo interrumpí bruscamente.

-Mickey, por favor, de por si me siento mal de lo que acaba de pasar, no quiero perder tu confianza por favor, eres mi hermanito.

Mi cabeza estaba muy estresada, simplemente miraba como mi hermanito me veía desilusionado o decepcionado de mí, cruzado de brazos pero entonces escuche un ruido y no pude evitar cerrar los puños, pero eso ya era un reflejo.

-Oigan, Oigan, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Donatello bajo muy rápido por la escalera y sostuvo a Mickey, como protegiéndolo, pero a lo mejor él pensaba que lo iba a lastimar o algo, por que tenia los puños cerrados, me miro de forma rara, cuando me di cuenta de que el tal vez había un malentendido puse mis manos tan rápido como pude.

-Rafa tu… ibas a…-

-No… Donnie… No es lo que crees. ¡RAYOS NO! ¡NO LE HARÍA ESO JAMÁS A MI HERMANO!-

Mickey se quito los brazos de Donnie y se paró a mi lado.

-Donnie. La verdad es que me enoje porque Raphael no confiaba en mí.-

-Lo siento yo no sabía.-

Donatello estaba decepcionado, a lo mejor pensó que lo iba a golpear.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse y pensamos que eran Casey y Abril pero entonces…

-Raphael, ¿Dónde estabas, me preocupe por ti sabes?-

Ahí estaba mi padre en la puerta para asomarse al vestíbulo espiándonos como niño asustado, pero entonces todo mi razonamiento volvió en si camine hacia él y me arrodille.

-Lo siento Maestro no volveré a ser insolente ni prejucioso con Leonardo.-

Casi podía sentir como esas palabras me desgarraban el orgullo y me hacían tragármelo pero ahora eso no importaba, solo quiero que mi hermano confié en mi para todo, bueno, pero, también que no sea mentiroso.

-Raphael entiendo que no te agrade tu hermano, pero entiende que es difícil para él, en este momento está muy confundido.-

Yo seguía arrodillado, no podía decir nada, estaba paralizado.

-Pero si no te molesta quisiera que hicieras algo por mí.-

Lo mire hacia los ojos y me levante lentamente hasta rebasar su altura. Me tomo por el hombro y camino lentamente al lado de mí, alejándose poco a poco.

-Quiero que vayas por algo a la superficie, necesito unas medicinas y unas hierbas para preparar una medicina para tu hermano, ¿ok?-

Podía sentir que de verdad me lo pedía como un padre preocupándose por su hijo.

-Claro que si- De repente se escucho un alarido-

-¡Raphael!, espérame te acompaño.-

Vi a Leonardo cojeando tratando de bajar las escaleras.

-Leo, ¿Te lastimaste? pero… pero…. ¿Cómo?-

Me mostro el yeso mientras corrí a sostenerlo, definitivamente no recordaba nada de anoche.

Eso me preocupaba, demasiado. Podía ver que le costaba si quiera moverse y detenerse así que se sentó en el sofá.

-Lo siento es que hoy me caí de las escaleras hace rato.-

Mientras Leo decía eso me miro a los ojos, se veían cansados y con ojeras, de verdad ahora lo vi como un hermanito que debía ayudar, cerré los puños y apreté los dientes mientras me levantaba y me iba.

-Ok, Donnie, Mickey cuiden a Leo mientras regreso, ¿si?-

Me sentía decidido, pero después me di cuenta que no podían verme en la superficie y además Casey Y Abril se habían ido a ver cosas de la boda. Perfecto.

Pero luego recordé que era de noche, así que no me preocupaba. Fui tan rápido como pude a alguna farmacia. Debía comprar exactamente lo que decía en la hoja: plantas, pastillas, etc.…

Me apresure para que esto fuera una salida de menos de 5 minutos, lo bueno es que no iba en auto porque un tráfico diabólico. Fui saltando edificios de azotea en azotea, entonces me detuve para ver el letrero de luz de neón que decía "Red Eye Club", en aquella oscura noche lluviosa, llena de amargura y llena de frustración; Recuerdo todo eso como si hubiera sido ayer, Leo y yo peleando contra el otro, solo porque no lo entendía, no pude evitar jadear un poco y soltar algún lagrima (si ya sé, no soy sensible pero por favor denme un descanso), ¿cómo pude haber estado tan equivocado en aquel tiempo?, y para aprender todo esto tuve que ver a mi hermano casi muerto, estuve mirando aquel cartel recordando todo lo acontecido hace ya casi un mes, el sacrificio de Max Winters para salvarnos de morir y como mi relación con Leo se volvió más que alguna amistad pero la hermandad no es lo mismo que la amistad, cualquier pelea puede arruinarla o destruirla. Ya no podía seguir distrayéndome así que me apure a ir por las medicinas de mi hermano.

Llegue a la farmacia, estaba lloviendo y eran como las 7:30 Pm, ya estaba oscuro. Me deslice por una escalera de incendios y una señora casi me ve, pero me pude subir a un poste; ella se quedo pensativa por un buen rato y luego se fue, después entré a la farmacia con cuidado y sin que nadie me viera.

Pero antes de entrar vi algo que me puso los nervios de punta. Pude ver a dos personas en túnicas de color que no alcance a distinguir, pero definitivamente tramaban algo por que en cuanto me vieron se fueron corriendo. Tengo que admitir que cuando me vieron me puse algo nervioso, tenían una mirada seca y penetrante.

-¿Quiénes son esos locos?- Me pregunte en voz bastante débil, casi como un pensamiento.

-Investigare eso después, ahora vamos por la medicina de Leo. Vaya… Debo dejar de hablar solo, me hace daño- La indirecta de ese comentario era ridículo. Finalmente decidí entrar a la farmacia.

Apague las luces de la farmacia y agarre lo que pude, corrí por arriba de las repisas hacia la caja y deje las cosas en el decodificador de precios. La luz volvió.

El cajero vio todo en la tabla donde marcaba los tickets y hacia el registro de compara, simplemente se quedo ahí parado y mirando para todos lados.

-¿De quién es esto? Pregunto preocupado y asustado.

Tuve que portarme molesto ya llevaba más de 10 minutos afuera. ¿Qué tal si a Leo ya le dio una fiebre o no se algo por el estilo?

-¡Tu solo marca eso!

El cajero marco todo sin excepción, entonces apague la luz y le deje el dinero ahí.

-Quédese con el cambio… y gracias. Dije mientras tomaba las cosas y me iba corriendo, seguía lloviendo, esta vez más fuerte pero antes de entrar a la coladera me torcí un pie en un bache de la calle

-Auch! Diablos- crispé y maldecía mientras entraba a la coladera.

Me deslice por todo el sistema de drenaje de Nueva York hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestra guarida, obviamente hay mas entradas pero me gustaba esa especialmente por la pequeña caída libre que haces para llegar, llegue hasta abajo y jale la tubería correcta para entrar y ahí estaban todos alrededor del sofá.

No pude evitar preguntar. Me acerque tan rápido como pude.

-¿Qué paso?

-Raphael qué bueno que llegas, tu hermano se puso peor en lo que fuiste por las medicinas.- Me reclamó Splinter.

-¡Rayos! Ojala me hubiera apurado.- No pude evitar insultar.

-Tranquilo Raphael, ahora descansa.-

Me senté a lado de Leo para ver cómo estaba y la verdad es que se veía bastante débil y tenía bastante fiebre. Mickey se nos acerco con cara de niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

-Oye Leo… ¿anotaste la matricula del camión que te atropelló?

Donnie y Yo casi nos caemos de la risa, Leo también se empezó a reír pero le costaba bastante y tosía mientras lo hacía.

-Ya Mickey, no hagas bromas que me duele el estomago.

-Ok, Ok… Tranquilo hombre de 60 años…

No pude evitar sonreír al ver que nos la pasábamos bien, tal y como éramos antes de todas las cosas que vivimos; unos niños jugando a ser ninjas. Me aleje un poco de ellos para ver que estaba haciendo Splinter en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Hago una mezcla medicinal para tu hermano.-

Pude ver como molía las pastillas mientras preparaba un té y además preparaba una comida para Leonardo. Cuando vi que se desocupo pensé en ayudarle pero el humo del té hicieron que me mareara así que agarre una silla que estaba cerca y me senté. Cuando recupere el sentido suficiente para hablar me levante y me acerque a él.

-¿Oye crees que se recupere?- le susurre mientras mis hermanos hacían bromas en la sala.

Me miro con ojos extraños y exhalo fuerte, mientras se volteo hacia mí y luego se fue con Leonardo. Básicamente no me contesto, bueno, no importa creo…

- Bueno…Creo que me voy a mi cuarto.- Pensé en voz alta, me levante de la silla y salte a la escalera por encima del barandal, llegue hasta el 6to escalón, ya me estaba dirigiendo a mi cuarto escalera arriba cuando de pronto…

-Raphael espera.- Tosió Leo fuerte para evitar que me fuera.

Leo y Splinter se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza. Me sentía confundido y no podía dejar de rascarme la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo a solas.- Los dos dijeron eso con una fluidez que daba miedo.

-Ok… - Me mostré pensativo y desconcertado.

Splinter me llevo al cuarto de Donatello para hablar. Splinter lo echo del cuarto con una mirada.

Donatello estaba en su cama leyendo una revista y escribiendo en su portátil. Se alarmo un poco cuando vio que Splinter se acercaba.

-Donatello, ¿nos permites, por favor?- Splinter sonó calmado y profundo.

-Claro, claro…- Donatello se fue del cuarto sin antes de irse me miro como preguntando "¿Qué pasa?", yo solo respondí alzando mis hombros y retorciendo la boca, solo un poco, pero creo que capto el mensaje.

Me senté en la cama y Splinter en la silla de escritorio de Don, cruzo la pierna y se veía nervioso.

-Te lo explicare rápido y fácilmente para que lo entiendas ok? Tu hermano tiene… una especie de enfermedad que le hace ver cosas que no son reales.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo Esquizofrenia…?

A Splinter le costaba decir eso pero imagínenme a mí, estaba inmovilizado.

- Efectivamente, Y creemos que la enfermedad fue causada por los dardos tranquilizadores que le dispararon cuando Winters lo capturo, tenían una combinación de alucinógenos y tranquilizadores que provocan confusión en cualquiera que los tome.

-Oh por Dios no lo sabía, ahora en tiendo todo, el comportamiento extraño es causado por alucinógenos y drogas.

- Exacto, y, te voy a decir algo Raphael, necesito que seas consciente de que tu hermano te necesita más que nunca, ¿entendiste…?

Nunca había oído a Splinter hablar tan directo y seco sobre algo tan importante como eso. Ahora tenía que cuidar a Leo.

-Claro padre, no te decepcionare.

Creí que eso había sido todo… pero no.

-Espera… La razón por la que realmente te llame no era por el comportamiento de Leonardo si no por otra cosa…

Esperaba su respuesta impaciente pero fijando su mirada hacia la mía, se levanto de la silla y yo hice lo mismo pero me sentó de nuevo.

-mmm… ¿Recuerdas a Karai?

En ese momento lo deduje todo pero tenía miedo de adivinar, ¿será verdad?

-La aprendiz de… En ese momento me interrumpió

-Bueno… antes de lo ocurrido con lo de Winters, estuve investigando y… ella y el clan del pie tienen planeado revivir a Shredder.

Recuerdo que con lo que nos dijo después de Winters muriera, me sentía amenazado. Las manos me empezaron a temblar, empecé a sudar y sentí que me faltaba el aire.

-No… Eso… No puede ser… Nosotros lo vimos morir.- Tenia bastante miedo.

Splinter me miraba bastante preocupado.

-Raphael… se que estas muy asustado pero necesito que seas fuerte, estos momentos de paz no duraran mucho y necesitamos estar listos para lo que venga.

Otra vez ahí estaba muriendo de miedo pero no podía dejar que el miedo me dominara en ese instante, necesito ser fuerte.

-Claro… - Esa palabra me desgarro la garganta.

Después de eso Splinter me hizo quizá la pregunta más tentadora de mi vida.

-Raphael, veras Leo está muy enfermo y no creo que puedo pelear contra lo que venga entonces, ¿Aceptarías el puesto de ser líder del equipo?

En ese momento recordé los pocos momentos que pase como líder del equipo antes de que Leo me quitara el puesto y la verdad no sabía que contestar, no puedo traicionar a mi hermano, el es nuestro líder y ha demostrado ser mejor que yo en ese aspecto. Leo no es envidioso ni fanfarrón como yo y por eso lo admiro.

-Bueno la verdad no sé qué decir…

-Ya le dije a Leo que ya no era el líder, que te lo pediría a ti y estuvo de acuerdo y cito lo que él dijo: "Espero que Raphael le de la fuerza a este equipo porque yo ya he fallado"-

No pude evitar sentir escalofríos

Pude entrar en mi mente.

Pude ver y escuchar todo lo que pensaba, parecía un juicio contra mí.

Todo era muy extraño en ese entorno.

Un susurro inundaba mi cabeza diciendo "ACEPTA RAPHAEL SABES QUE ES LO QUE MAS DESEAS"

Pero otro gritaba "¡NO!, RECUERDA QUE LEO ESTA MY DÉBIL E INDEFENSO AHORA, NO PUEDES FALLARLE"

Algo me decía que debía protegerlo y no dejar que lo lastimaran. A pesar de que él sea más grande que yo no quiere decir que no pueda ser el maduro y el hermano mayor en algunas circunstancias. Pero luego regrese en sí.

-¿Raphael?-

-Ahh! ¿Qué pasa?...-

-Raphael te hice una pregunta y quería saber si….-

- Oh rayos que sueño ¿no? Bueno me voy a dormir adiós papá hasta mañana-

Salí corriendo del cuarto en un ataque de pánico. Gallina.

Y todo quedo ahí, baje rápido las escaleras de la sala para ir por un vaso de agua hasta que Leo me detuvo en la sala.

-Hey!, ¿Qué paso, de que te quería hablar Splinter?-

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y le dije de forma lenta y clara

-Splinter me dijo que tal vez consideraría mejor para todos que fuera líder del equipo.-

-Si… Me lo imagine - Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo y además era una fortuna que Donnie y Mickey no estuvieran ahí para romper el hielo.

Leo se levanto del sofá bastante estremecido por todas las hierbas y pastillas que le dio Splinter.

-Raphael… En serio… estoy de acuerdo en lo que te dijo Splinter.-

No podía dejar de pensar, estaba en shock. Pero después decidí que ya era suficiente de tanto miedo.

-Leonardo… Un equipo no se caracteriza por la eficacia de su líder si no de cómo todos hacen su parte y en qué momento es mejor hacerla.-

Me abrazo, un momento de bondad invadió mi persona.

-Además de ser un equipo somos hermanos, eso quiere decir que no importa la circunstancia, siempre te apoyare.-

Me pregunto de donde abre sacado ese pequeño discurso motivacional pero funciono por que Leo solo se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando escaleras arriba mientras me dejaba en la sala pensativo y solo.

Como me quedé solo en la sala empecé a escombrar las cosas que estaban tiradas y entonces mire hacia arriba de la escalera y ahí estaba Splinter.

-Hijo… Ya no eres un niño, has madurado y has tomado una decisión que marco tu vida, solo me queda decirte algo… ¿Te sientes capaz de liderar al equipo?

Ya estaba un poco harto de esa pregunta pero después recordé que era mi padre, respire, conté hasta diez y me acerque a él.

-Maestro… Ya le explique a Leo dije que un equipo no se caracterizaba por el líder si no por la función del equipo.

Dicho eso simplemente su expresión cambio, se dio la vuelta, me dio las buenas noches y se fue sin decir algo más. Estaba devastado ¿qué tal si mi padre no está orgulloso de mí porque no tome una iniciativa? La tensión en el ambiente era asfixiante y bastante emocional, no me quedo otra alternativa más que irme a dormir no sin antes pensar que tal vez tome una decisión equivocada para que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi o mantener mi integridad y respetar a mi hermano.

Ojala supiera que hacer…

MEDIANOCHE

Esa noche me la pase pensando hasta altas horas de la noche, solo… y pensativo... No se… tal vez debería platicar con alguien de mi problema pero ¿Quién? Casey está muy ocupado con lo de su boda y Mickey o Donnie… tal vez pero ¿y si se ponen celosos? ¡Rayos!

Antes de que Leonardo fuera líder yo tenía esa responsabilidad pero por una ataque de ansiedad y de pánico se me fue arrebatado y me estado arrepintiendo hasta el día de hoy, pero ahora varios años después y aventuras, me di cuenta que no es tan importante ser el líder.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido al lado de mi habitación.

-¡Raphael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, AYÚDENME!

Recuerdo que no pensé en ese momento y corrí lo más rápido que pude por toda la casa.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡En el cuarto de tu hermano!

-¿¡Podrías ser un poco mas especifico!? Respondí sarcásticamente.

-¡DEMONIOS HIJO, CORRAN!

Cuando íbamos corriendo solo se escuchaban golpeteos fuertes contra la pared y bastante movimiento brusco.

-¿¡Que pasa!? Mientras decía eso solo podía ver a Splinter tratando de mantener a Leo en la cama por qué temblaba y se remolineaba. Se podía ver que en sus ojos no había expresión y aparte de todo otra vez decía que Shredder regresaría, pero eso ya lo sabíamos hasta ahora.

-¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez no!

Nos abalanzamos sobre él para calmarlo mientras Splinter le inyectaba algo de color verde en el brazo, en sé momento Leo hizo un sonido ensordecedor y después cayó de la cama y su cabeza golpeo el piso, y simplemente durmió.

Mientras pasaba eso todos dimos un gran suspiro pero entonces la curiosidad invadió a mis hermanitos.

-Oigan y a todo esto… ¿Por qué Leo esta tan raro? ¿Está enfermo o qué?

Voltee a ver a Splinter, pero se estaba levantando y estaba cerciorándose de que Leo estuviera bien entonces decidí tomar las riendas del asunto. Básicamente se los dije en especie de susurro.

-Miren…- Esto era difícil para mí, trague saliva y continúe.

-Leonardo está enfermo por… por…. Por mi culpa.

Me pregunte como seria todo si le decía mis hermanos que era mi culpa lo que le pasaba a mi hermano pero entonces recordé que si yo era el líder y no me respetaban tal vez podría protegerlos de lo que se venía.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

Miguel Ángel y Donatello me miraron bastante confundidos, era gracioso, me recordaba a cuando éramos niños y les decía "tengo tu nariz" jajá. No pude evitar reírme y sacar una risita. Pero después que tal vez podrían interpretarlo mal y entonces me calle. Me puse serio.

-Mira antes Leo no era muy importante para mí, de hecho le tenía mucho rencor, pero me siento obligado a ser el hermano mayor ahora ya que Leo está en una condición bastante degradada.

Donatello parecía bastante interesado, tanto que se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Créeme Raphael te entiendo, en esta situación hay que estar juntos, más que nunca.

En ese instante me di cuenta que mis hermanos habían madurado, que ya no eran lo niñitos que se hubieran enojado conmigo si les hubiera confesado lo que les dije.

-Entonces Raphael dime… ¿Ahora eres el líder?

Se me había olvidado la ingenuidad de mi hermano y su sentido de querer saber las cosas al momento pero cada palabra que dijo me trajo un recuerdo diferente.

-Bueno… mmm… la verdad es que…

Splinter se levanto e interrumpió bruscamente.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Ya es bastante tarde… Tu también Donatello.-

Simplemente se dieron vuelta y se fueron. Mientras veía como se iban Splinter me volteo bruscamente.

-Raphael, las cosas serán diferentes de ahora en adelante así que necesito que veas por el bien de tus hermanos, eso lo que el líder debe tener en mente: "Tener a los demás antes que a la misma persona"

Pude sentir su sabiduría dándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo pero lo sentí como un consejo de un padre-hijo más no un consejo maestro-alumno.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!

Nos dimos cuenta que Leonardo se levantaba poco a poco, pero se veía muy débil entonces nos apresuramos a levantarlo mientras cada vez tosía más fuerte y repetidamente.

-Leonardo, ¿Cómo te sientes hermano?-

-Bastante mal… ¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno otra vez empezaste a ponerte como loco y a azotarte en la pared y eso.-

-Cielos, que raro-

Tal vez soñó con él… Tal vez la alucinación le trajo más recuerdos o algo para entender lo que pasa. No pude evitar preguntar.

-Oye Leo, ¿No soñaste nada extraño, verdad?-

Cada fibra de mi cuerpo exclamaba y rogaba que no dijera nada, simplemente por miedo.

-De hecho, creo que si… Pero todo era muy borroso y oscuro.-

-Pero pudiste ver a... ya sabes…-

Splinter no decía nada, solo estaba ahí pensativo.

-No… Por desgracia no pude verlo- Creo que Leo ya sabía a lo que me refería.

-Bueno creo que lo intentaste, ¿no?-

-Si, pero ojala hubiera visto mas de todo el asunto así tendríamos más respuestas.-

Splinter se levantó y me ayudo a poner a Leonardo en su cama.

-Bueno creo que ya es bastante tarde, hay que descansar.-

-Si, Raphael gracias por todo hermano.-

Tal vez predije que eso sería todo por el día de hoy pero justo después de salir del cuarto de Leo, Splinter me detuvo repentinamente.

-Escúchame, Raphael esto no puede seguir así, necesitamos informarnos mejor-

No pude evitar asentir con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que encontrar el escondite de Karai y el Clan del Pie y detenerlos a toda costa o por lo menos saber si lo de Shredder es cierto y no es una mentira, créeme sería un gran alivio pero no creo que Karai mienta.

Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y en ese momento me sentí decidido así que asenté de nuevo.

-Necesitaremos ayuda

-No, Raphael… quiero que vayas tu solo, que nadie te vea y por favor quiero que te cuides.

Ya estaba de espaldas y estaba en camino a mi habitación cuando me dijo eso, pero entonces retorne y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes, padre. Descubriré todo lo que está detrás de esto.

Splinter se acerco a mí, me tomo del hombro, sonrió, volteo y se fue.

-Se que así será hijo… Sé que así será…

Cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido y me había dejado solo, otra vez, en ese oscuro pasillo.

Ya no puedo darme el lujo de pensar sobre las consecuencias, tengo que actuar.

Ya no hay más dudas, ya no puedo seguir ocultándome detrás de las personas que más quiero en el mundo, mis hermanos, ahora veré por ellos antes que a mí. Ahora tengo que autoproclamarme a mí mismo como líder del equipo…

Cuando dije eso pude sentir más fuerza en mi cuerpo como si una especie de impulso que me mantenía en sintonía conmigo mismo y me arrastraba a una actitud que rechazaba con todo mi ser antes de saber que la gran responsabilidad que tengo ahora me hará madurar y ser mejor persona.

Estaba en mi cama viendo al techo mientras el ruido del metro subterráneo agitaba mi cabeza, pero eso me ayuda a pensar.

-Hay que proteger a la ciudad- pensé, a pesar de que nadie sepa de nosotros pero eso es ser un héroe, ver por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

Me estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que fuera que me esperara en aquel lugar maldito donde están todos nuestros miedos en un solo individuo: Shredder.

DIFICULTADES

-Tal vez debería ir allá en la noche… No, mejor en el día…. ¡No! Mejor voy esta misma noche, mientras más rápido mejor- No podía dejar de pensar lo que era mejor para la situación.

Era de noche y el frio entraba por debajo de la puerta, lo que había pasado hace rato quedo en el pasado, ahora la responsabilidad recaía en mi, creo que nuestro destino es tener problemas hasta perecer o que nos maten, lo que pase primero no será un a sorpresa de hecho ya estamos acostumbrados.

Debía prepararme física y mentalmente para esta labor, esto calibraría todo mi conocimiento hasta ahora.

No recuerdo exactamente a qué hora dejé todo este asunto atrás y me pude ir a dormir pero no sirvió de nada porque todavía me sentía cansado y agobiado. De hecho a la mañana siguiente no salí de mi cuarto hasta el anochecer por lo que mis hermanos no molestaron en todo el día, creo que Splinter les dejo muy claro que esto era un trabajo que debía hacer yo y solo yo.

Cuando se hizo de noche de nuevo me sentí preparado, lleve unas cosas en un saco por si acaso, agarre cosas necesarias como agua, y analgésicos por si acaso, y también algo de comida: galletas y chocolates para mantenerme con fuerza y estar alerta. Tome el saco y Salí lentamente y en silencio de mi cuarto, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, como mi cuarto es el que más se acerca a las escaleras fue fácil pasar desapercibido.

Cuando iba bajando se escuchaban los crujidos de los escalones, cuando eso pasaba les hacia un "shh", llegue hasta el final de la escalera y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

-Raphael…

Me volteé rápido para ver quién era, no podía creerlo y ¿a esta hora?

-Leo… ¿Qué hace levantado a esta hora? Tienes que descansar-

Mis excusas para que se fuera parecían nulas, lo único de él que me pareció raro es que el también llevaba una mochila y me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh no, eso si que no Leo!… ¡Ni pienses que te dejare hacerlo!-

-Vamos Raphael, quiero ir contigo, necesito una aventura, adrenalina, acción ¿Tu me entiendes, verdad?

-Si pero… No puedo, tan solo con lo que te paso el otro día y aparte lo débil que estabas.

-Raphael ¿acaso no recuerdas que eso fue hace 2 días?

No podía creerlo, el tiempo que pase en recamara tratando de "prepararme" paso volando además de el hecho de que Leo hubiera estado tomando las medicinas de Splinter, tal vez ya se había recuperado…

-Pero es que… Leo… Por favor no me hagas esto, lo último que quiero es que te pase algo malo.

-Nah! No te preocupes Rafa, ¡vamos!

-¿Al menos Splinter lo sabe?

Leo se quedo pensativo mientras yo lo veía intrigado.

-No…

-Perfecto… Ahora además de todo tenemos límite de tiempo. Bueno. Pero hay varias reglas que quiero que sigas si quieres esto funcione ¿ok?

-Si está bien…

Era increíble, ahora los papeles cambian, el responsable ahora soy yo y el impulsivo el Leonardo ¡Qué ironía!

-Regla 1: Siempre harás lo que yo te diga que hagas, Regla 2: No pueden vernos así que hay que alejarnos lo más posible de la luz y Regla 3: Hay que estar siempre comunicados ¿ok?

-Si, Si y ya lo tengo todo controlado ¿ok?-Lo mire bastante confundido y enredado, pero después recordé que teníamos que irnos si queríamos regresar temprano.

-Muy bien vámonos

Leo abría la "puerta" de forma delicada y en silencio mientras yo vigilaba que nadie estuviera rondando, ni Splinter, ni Donatello, ni Miguel Ángel podían saber que Leo se fue conmigo, sobre todo Splinter, en esta misión de vida o muerte.

Lo único en lo que pude pensar es en como seria ese lugar y como lo encontraríamos. Aunque esto parezca redundante tenía a Leo. Estábamos subiendo por la coladera cuando le pregunte a él.

-Oye Leonardo, ¿Tienes idea de cómo podremos encontrar ese escondite? Tú conoces a Karai mejor que nadie

-Si, la conozco bien… No se tal vez este en el muelle, normalmente esta siempre allá con el clan del pie.

-No lo sé, quizá debamos esperar a que ocurra un robo de banco o algo así, el clan del pie siempre está involucrado en esas cosas, ¿no?

Estábamos en un punto muerto, estuvimos esperando un buen rato, escuchando la radio policiaca revisando diferentes tiendas de valor y bancos, pero no había nada, esto era deprimente no sabíamos si ir a l muelle o regresar nuestra guarida, así que tome la iniciativa.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos al muelle tengo un presentimiento de que tal vez este ahí.

Eran las 12:30 Am, la ciudad estaba vacía, solo un poco con excepción de algunos camiones de transporte público y trasnochadores bajos los brazos del alcohol, que triste… los humanos son tan débiles, en serio.

Cada vez nos acercábamos mas al muelle, saltábamos de azotea en azotea pero sin dejar de lado que tal vez los del clan del pie estuvieran en la calle.

Finalmente después de varios edificios, llegamos al muelle, había una bodega enorme justo al lado de donde los barcos descargan.

-Esa bodega es bastante grande pero es raro porque…

-¿No estaba aquí antes?

Leo me miro y asintió con la cabeza mientras volteaba de nuevo y la luz de adentro de la bodega nos dilataba los ojos.

-¡Raphael mira!

No me parecía una sorpresa ver al clan del pie en una pequeña bahía.

Pero era extraño, no estaba en el mismo uniforme negro con ojos rojos como acostumbran, esta vez era rojo y los ojos eran blancos, tengo que admitirlo, se veían diabólicos.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué está de rojo si antes estaban de negro? ¡Eso parece del demonio!

-¡Leo baja la voz podrían oírnos!- le grite susurrando

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Hay que esperar a que entren y escurrirnos con ellos

-Ok

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los "rojillos" decidieran entrar a la bodega, se podía ver que introducían un código numérico en una pantalla que estaba al lado de la entrada.

-Raphael…

-¿Si?

-Según por lo que yo vi la contraseña es 5479.

-Ok porque vi lo mismo.

Nos bajamos del edificio por la escalera del edificio despacio, debido a la pierna de Leo pero creo que ya se sentía mejor pero no podía confiarme de un simple presentimiento, es gracioso porque un presentimiento es lo que nos trajo al muelle.

No había nadie en la calle así que se nos hizo fácil cruzar. Llegamos al aparato introducimos la contraseña por desgracia no era la correcta.

-¿Pero qué demo…?- Me balancee sobre la puerta intentando abrirla por la fuerza.

-¡Raphael tranquilo harás que nos descubran!

-¡No puede ser!, tan cerca y tan lejos.

La rabia me invadió, la desesperación se apodero de mí. Leo me tomo de los hombros, me calmo golpeando unas palmadas en mi espalda. Resople.

-Mira no te desesperes podemos venir mañana y…

Leo dejo de hablar de repente como si algo lo hubiera inmovilizado.

-Leo ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira haya arriba hay un ventana y está abierta, podemos espiar por ahí.

-Que buena idea, bueno vamos.

Lo malo de esa bodega es que era de lamina, así que no estaría ahí mucho tiempo antes de que la demolieran, tendríamos que perseguir a Karai y al clan del pie hasta saber sus planes pero tal vez podamos aclarar todo esta misma noche.

Leo se asomo un poco por la ventana y dio un salto hacia atrás como si algo lo hubiera asustado.

-¿Qué…Que pasa Leo?

-No podría describírtelo…- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo de las piernas y los brazos. -Tienes que verlo tú mismo-

Esas palabras me calaron hasta los huesos y me causaron escalofríos pero finalmente me arme de valor y me asome.

-Oh... Por… dios…- Cada palabra describía lo que vi en ese cuarto.

La bodega estaba llena de personas vestidas en rojo como si se tratara de una secta, pero era un rojo intenso como… rojo sangre… Al principio me asuste un poco pero no rebote como Leo lo hizo hace unos segundos. Enfrente de todas las personas había un pedestal y una pantalla, la cortina era de color negro.

-Leo tienes que ver esto- Le sugerí.

-Parece que llegamos para una reunión del consejo o algo así- Leo se vio bastante preocupado cuando dijo eso.

-¿Seguro que quieres ver? Te notó asustado.-

-Pero que… ¡Que te pasa!- Me dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras decía eso

-¡Au!- Me sacudí

Le iba a regresar el golpe pero entonces todos los "rojillos" se levantaron de sus sillas y levantaron el brazo izquierdo y cerraron el puño pero dejando el dedo índice levantado a media altura como señalando a alguien y el pulgar señalando al Oeste, mientras hacían eso sonaban tambores en redoble bastante sonoro. Una Mujer en traje blanco apareció caminando hacia el pedestal y agradeciendo a todos de modo elegante y delicado.

-Dios Santo ¡Es Karai!-

-Tengo que admitirlo… se ve bien- dije sarcásticamente mientras Leo se me quedo viendo con ojos serios.

Simplemente volvió su mirada adentro de la bodega.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar como si estuvieron en un concierto de su artista favorito. Karai simplemente dio un chasquido con los dedos y todos guardaron silencio. Se subió al pedestal pero no había micrófono.

-Tal vez hable sin micrófono- Leo se mostro desconcertado.

-Entonces hay que callarnos para escuchar ¿ok?-

-Compañeros del clan del pie. Hoy… es un día que todos recordamos… Hoy… es el día en que nuestro antiguo líder, fundador, nuestro maestro, gran sensei y sobre todo nuestro más fiel y honorable amigo: Shredder murió a manos de esas… sabandijas del desagüe… y es ya más que una costumbre maldecir sus nombres… pero no se preocupen queridos súbditos… pronto… pronto esos desgraciados verán que a lo que más le temen no será la muerte-

Cuando dijo esa última línea, azoto su puño en el pequeño pedestal destruyéndolo.

De repente todos empezaron a aplaudir, el ruido era tan ensordecedor que no podíamos creer que la policía no creyera que esto era una de esas fiestas locas de adolescentes.

Leo y yo nos que damos pensativos.

-¿Es el aniversario de la muerte de Shredder? Pregunte intrigado mientras Leo levantaba los hombros en señal de su ignorancia por la situación.

Karai estaba maravillada con el ruido, de hecho no se movía solo estaba ahí parada en el pedestal destruido con las manos atrás de su espalda y con una sonrisa guasona en su rostro. Repitió lo del chasquido de dedos y hubo silencio absoluto.

-Pero… Además de ser el aniversario del perecimiento de nuestro maestro… el día de hoy también será conocido… ¡como su renacimiento!

Leonardo y yo nos quedamos más que inmovilizados y asustados. Empecé a recordar todo lo que nos hizo pasar ese demonio cuando capturo a Splinter. Casi moríamos y no creo que está al borde de la muerte dos veces sea divertido.

De repente algunas personas del recinto se levantaron y corrieron a traer algo detrás de la cortina. Se tardaron un poco.

-En la vida una persona no decide cuando vivir o morir, sus acciones lo llevan a ese destino- Karai se mostro bastante inspirada.

Pero finalmente, los súbditos de Karai, regresaron con un cilindro de cómo 3 metros de altura y aparte se veía que estaba congelado, el humo del congelamiento le daba un aspecto aterrador y misterioso.

-Solo me queda decirle que nuestro maestro renacerá dentro de muy poco tiempo así que buenas noches.-

Otra vez hubo ruido ensordecedor, ya estábamos hartos de los gritos, incluso empezaron a cantar canticos en honor a Shredder, nos dio tanto asco, nos tapábamos los oídos pero era inútil, todo era muy escandaloso.

Otra vez vimos que Karai chasqueo los dedos y aplaudió 3 veces, en eso las luces se apagaron y todos los corresponsales comenzaron a retirarse.

Esperamos un poco hasta que todos se fueron pero notamos que el cilindro de 3 metros congelado seguía ahí como si fuera una estatua.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Raphael?

-Que si deberíamos ver de qué se trata esto, entonces si.

Nos cercioramos de que no hubiera nadie en la bodega y que Karai también se fuera de ahí, no queríamos tener más sorpresas.

Bajamos con cuidado por la ventana, nos agarramos de donde se cuelga la luz y luego nos dejamos caer a más de 6 metros de alturas.

-Auch! ¡Diablos mi tobillo!- Chillo Leo mientras me acercaba al cilindro.

Como todo estaba oscuro, el cilindro tenía una luz ultravioleta color azul muy claro casi blanca. Me acerque poco a poco a él, con la mano limpie el empañamiento del cristal. Cuando vi lo que había dentro del cilindro sentí la sensación mas escalofriante y perturbadora de mi vida, no pude evitar dar un grito pero este no tuvo mucha expansión sonora, sonaba como un grito ahogado.

-¡Leo! ¡Leo! Por Dios… ¡Por Dios!

-¡¿Qué… que pasa?!

Corrí y no pude evitar ponerme detrás de él, buscaba protección, esto era peor que una perturbación de niño, esto es algo más real que la propia realidad.

Leonardo se acerco al cilindro con pasos cortos y lentos mientras yo me quede detrás de él. Miro hacia arriba y pude ver como sus ojos los abría de una forma inimaginable.

-Santo Dios… ¡Es Shredder!

Me di cuenta que el miedo nos carcomía en una locura superficial, me di cuenta que el miedo era incalculable, nada mas importaba ahora, nuestros más grandes miedos estaban siendo plasmados en ese cilindro congelado pero todo se volvería mucho peor.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

-¿Qué sucede?

Leo se acerco a mí, pero su respiración era acelerada, se notaba que sudaba frio y además de que sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Shredder tiene… - Se detuvo un poco y miro hacia el cilindro pero esta vez se volteo muy lentamente a verlo de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, pensé que se le caerían.

-…4 brazos y ahora es más grande que antes.-

Era una suerte que no nos desmayáramos en esa bodega oscura o que a Leo le diera un ataque epiléptico en ese lugar, al menos para mí era una suerte.

Decidimos acercarnos los dos juntos para poder notar más peculiaridades del nuevo y más aterrador Shredder.

-Creo que solo es eso.

-Bueno… no puede ponerse peor ¿o si?

Volvimos a mirar a Shredder en ese cilindro congelado pero esta vez me fije solo en sus ojos, eran rojos como la sangre y profundos como la noche.

En ese momento paso algo que me puso la piel de gallina e hizo que pegara otro grito ahogado. Pude ver como sus ojos se movían y parpadeaban.

-¡¿Está vivo ahora?!- pregunto eufórico Leonardo

-Si… y nos está… viendo.- Le conteste con voz cortante.

Ya no podía distinguir qué era lo que sentía, el miedo ya no era suficiente, de hecho se quedaba a medias… El frio del cilindro nos intrigaba y nos dejaba congelando admirando el miedo más grande nostras vidas.

-Leo… creo que deberíamos irnos, ahora,- Le sugerí con miedo.

-Creo que están en lo correcto.-

Nos dimos cuenta que había una tercera voz en cohesión, me voltee tan rápido como pude, las luces se encendieron y nos cegaron un poco. Habíamos sido descubiertos.

Cuando pude ver, ahí estaba, Karai en su capucha blanca con ojos que te clavaban la mirada y lo más malo es que no estaba sola tenia a todo el convento detrás de ella, parecían un… un… mar de sangre…

-¡Tras ellos, ellos mataron a Shredder!- Ordeno con voz rezumbadora señalándonos.

Leonardo saco sus katanas en señal de defensa pero yo estaba en shock, nunca me imagine que podía pasarnos esto… Ellos ya nos estaban esperando ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

Saque mis Saiz pero me di cuenta de que eran demasiados, así que arroje una bomba de humo para darnos tiempo de escapar.

-¡Corre Leo, hay que irnos de aquí!- Grite desesperado.

Salimos corriendo y saltando sobre cabezas de encapuchados de aquella bodega ya que el convento había dejado la puerta abierta.

El frio corrompía la adrenalina que nos envolvía en ese momento, corriendo por nuestras vidas mientras el mar de sangre nos perseguía.

Salimos de la bodega con la respiración acelerada y la adrenalina a su máximo aposento. Seguíamos corriendo por la calle como si nosotros fuéramos los delincuentes que intentan escapar de la policía.

-¡Que no escapen, bloqueen todas las calles que tomen!- Se oyó bastante cerca de nosotros.

Leonardo se veía cansado, se veía como su vista se volvió un poco borrosa e ida y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-¡Vamos Leo resiste, solo un poco más!- Grite enfadado

Seguíamos corriendo y pasando las cuadras como si se trataran de simples centímetros.

Vimos como en un edificio delante de nosotros había una escalera de incendios bastante amplia y fácil de ascender.

-¡Hay que subir!- Chillo Leo

-¡No! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- Reclame mientras volteaba y veía el mar de sangre y a Karai acercándose cada vez mas.

Leonardo se veía cada vez más cansado y corría más despacio. En eso vi un callejón oscuro.

-¡Rápido por aquí!- Gruñí mientras tratábamos de desacelerar para tomar la vuelta hacia la derecha. Leo siguió mi consejo y se aproximo al callejón pero nos dimos cuenta que era un callejón sin salida.

-¡Demonios, ¿ahora qué?!

Mire a mi alrededor alterado encontrando una salida y entonces vi una coladera, me sentí bastante tranquilizado.

-¡Mira, una coladera!-

A lo lejos se escuchaba la policía y cuando nos dimos cuenta Karai ya había desaparecido.

-¡Entra!- Rugió mientras se dolía de la pierna izquierda.

Entramos a la coladera, eche un último vistazo a la superficie antes de bajar por el drenaje para asegurarme de que nadie nos siguiera. Leo miro alrededor, volteándose con miedo buscando la ruta más corta a casa, se veía que sus ojos estaban en exasperación total.

-¿¡Ahora que hacemos Raphael!?

-Tranquilo, ya nadie nos sigue… te lo prometo.- Le tome del hombro para calmarlo.

El estaba en una rodilla recuperándose de aquel maratón. Teníamos que recuperar el aliento así que nos quedamos ahí por un buen rato, 5 minutos para ser exacto.

-Creo que hay que irnos a casa…- Sugirio mientras seguíamos sentados en aquella coladera a oscuras y solo.

-Hermano, esa idea me gusta, vámonos…

La coladera estaba oscura pero no era problema pues ya conocíamos el sistema de drenaje de Nueva York como la palma de nuestras manos, no estábamos muy lejos, no tardaríamos mucho en llegar.

Quizá lo malo de toda la situación será tener que decirle a Splinter todo lo que vimos en ese infierno.

Finalmente vimos la luz y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado a casa, pero no todo estaba bien.

RAPTO

Las luces estaban encendidas.

-Leo… ¿Las luces estaban apagadas cuando nos fuimos, cierto?

-Si, si lo estaban.

Nos acercamos al centro de la sala y nos descolgamos los sacos de la espalda. Leonardo necesitaba pastillas para el dolor pues el té que le había dado Splinter anteriormente ya había pasado el efecto.

Aproveche y tome bastante agua, estaba cansado pero no podía imaginar lo cansado que estaba Leo. Me di cuenta de que estaba sudando y además de que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte curiosamente después de dar un gran trago de agua.

-Si… Tranquilo… Estaré bien… Bueno la verdad no me siento muy bien…

Leo se desmayo en el sofá, quizás haya sido por el cansancio.

-Leo…- Fui corriendo rápido a la sala.

Después me di cuenta de que tal vez debería dejarlo dormir, toda esta misión debió haberlo dejado agotado.

Al poco tiempo que se quedo dormido, trate de recordar todo lo que vi en esa bodega para saber cómo decírselo a Splinter por la mañana, pero no se me ocurría nada como para no preocuparle y tal vez causarle un ataque al corazón.

Empecé a recorrer la casa pensando pero obviamente sin despertar a mis hermanos y también a mi maestro. Baje de nuevo a la sala y las luces se habían apagado.

-Yo no… Las luces estaban…

-Aghh!

Leo empezó a retorcerse y a convulsionarse de nuevo pero cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Donnie y a Mickey para que me ayudaran con Leo abrió los ojos.

-¡Que tonto eres Raphael!-

No era su voz, era otra voz pero ya la había escuchado antes.

-¡Todos sabemos que Shredder los matara a todos!

No podía creer todo lo que decía, era como una película de terror de esas de posesión demoniaca. Hablaba en tonos diferentes y sus ojos eran blancos pero sin pupilas o corneas.

-¡Cállate, Leo despierta por favor!

Lo agitaba con fuerza pero por suerte estaba el vaso con agua en la mesita de la sala así que se la eche.

Leo despertó pero me noto bastante asustado, estaba en shock.

-Raphael ¿Qué paso?-

Me levante del piso aterrorizado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que vi en la bodega y aparte el hecho de tener la responsabilidad de acabar con Shredder.

-¡Esto se está saliendo de control Leonardo! ¡Esto no es nada bueno!- Me agarre la cabeza en señal de desesperación, Leo se dio cuenta y me sentó en el sofá.

-Raphael tranquilo.

No podía evitar sentirme abrumado, toda la presión de ser el líder me comía vivo.

-No sé qué hacer…

-Raphael, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Tú acabas de decir que Shredder nos mataría a todos.

-Y así será

Se escucho una voz diferente, me di vuelta y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Era Karai con el ejército rojo pero esta vez estaban acompañados por algo casi tan grande como el alto del techo.

-¡AUXILIO!- Grito Leo mientras yo estaba más que impresionado y aturdido por la situación.

No podía dejar de ver eso que los acompañaba… era tan grande…

-Raphael… Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Después de decir eso lanzo una risa diabólica, me estaba muriendo del miedo.

-Maestro… Te dije que estarían aquí…- Karai se arrodillo ante la abominación que abundaba en la habitación.

De repente sentí un pinchón en el brazo y empecé a sentirme mareado, solo pude ver la jeringa en mi brazo.

-¡MÁTENLOS A TODOS!- Ordeno Karai a sus súbditos mientras la figura enorme seguía riendo, entonces me di cuenta de que era Shredder.

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que mi visión se pusiera borrosa, en ese momento me caí y lo último que vi fue a mis hermanos y a Splinter tratando de detener a Shredder pero este los hacia un lado como muñecos de trapo.

Quería moverme pero no podía, estaba enfadado, quería matar a alguien pero cada vez veía más borroso y podía moverme menos.

Lo último que vi en ese instante fue a mis hermanos y a Splinter tirado en el piso, y a Shredder llevándose a Splinter. Quería levantarme y luchar. Estaba furioso, no pude hacer nada para evitar esto.

-Nos vemos luego Raphael…- Se oyó una risa maniática. Intente gritar pero, no podía. Mis gritos se quedaban ahogados en la impotencia.

Entonces mi mirada se volvió en negro total…

Cuando desperté todo la casa estaba muy desordenada y aparte destruida, pero me alivio ver a mis hermanos ahí, aunque estuvieran lastimados pero estaban ahí. Pero no podía ver el hecho de que faltaba algo en la casa. Empecé a mirar desesperado alrededor de todo el perímetro de la sala y entonces me di cuenta…

-¡Se llevaron a Splinter!

-Demonios… ahora que vamos a hacer- Pregunto Mickey mientras se levantaba de golpe y me mostraba desesperado.

Me levante lentamente y ayude a Leo y a Donnie a levantarse, me acerque a Mickey.

-¿Quieres saber lo que vamos a hacer?

Estaba inundado en la furia. Mickey tenía miedo de volver a preguntar, pude notar su miedo y entonces sonreí.

-¡Vamos a matar a esos estúpidos por haberse llevado a nuestro padre!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. En ese instante me di cuenta de que mis hermanos ya me veían como el líder y ¡Rayos Se siente bien!…

-Pero necesitamos un plan Raphael- Sugirió Donatello – No podemos enfrentar a Shredder sin un plan, nos destruirá o aun peor nos matara.

Cuando Donnie dijo eso pude notar que Mickey empezó a preocuparse demasiado, el es el más joven digo, es difícil para el enfrentar a la muerte.

-Tranquilos, les pediremos ayuda a Casey y a Abril ¿ok?- Dije para calmar a todos.

-Pero ¿cuándo iremos por Splinter?- Pregunto Leo.

Estábamos pensativos en la sala cuando de repente.

-Oigan… Miren esto- Donatello levanto escombros de la mesa del comedor y estaba una carta pequeña.

Empezamos a leerla y al terminar nos miramos entre si.

Cuando leí lo que decía esa carta ya no pude controlarme, quería matar a alguien.

-Tenemos que ir por el esta misma noche o lo mataran.- Dijo Mickey mientras su voz se cortaba.

Estoy hasta el copete de esta situación, se acabo el Raphael bueno, no debieron haber hecho esto, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias.

-¡Se acabo!- Todos se asombraron con lo enfadado que me veía. Tenía el ceño mas fruncido que nunca.

-¡Vámonos!- Cuando dije eso, mis hermanos también fruncieron el ceño y asintieron con la mirada.

-¡Hora de patear algunos traseros!-

PLANES

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo sacar a nuestro padre de haya sin que nos maten?- Pregunto Mickey, con voz confundida.

-Tranquilo hermanito algo se nos ocurrirá, mientras tanto hay que prepararnos…. Donatello podría hacer armas para que sea más fácil.-

Todos miramos a Donnie en busca de respuestas.

-Supongo que si… Empezare a trabajar.- Donnie se fue de la sala como un rayo.

-Raphael… ¿Le dirás a Abril y a Casey lo que pasó?-

-Leonardo no creo que Casey y Abril deban estar con cosas del estrés en este momento-

-Ahh! Raphael te matare por eso-

Nos volteamos para ver quién era pero por el sonido de su voz creo que era más que obvio de quien se trataba.

-¡Oh por dios!, ¿Qué hacen aquí y esta hora?

Se vio que Abril empezó a ver todo el desorden de la sala.

-Olvida eso ¿Qué paso?

-Raphael, deja que yo me encargue de esto.

Leo se llevo a Abril a la cocina mientras me acercaba a Casey, el estaba ayudando a Mickey a recoger los escombros.

-Rafa, a mi no me vengas con dramas de telenovela ¿Se llevaron a Splinter verdad?

Apreté mis puños y dientes mientras decía esa pregunta, di un pequeño rugido.

-Por desgracia… si-

-Raphael no sabes cuánto lo siento pero no se preocupen, los ayudaremos en lo que sea.

-Muchas gracias amigo, es bastante amable de tu parte pero lo que menos quiero es que mi amigo este en peligro de morir antes de compartir nupcias, no creo que sea una historia agradable para tus hijos o tus nietos ¿cierto?-

Se noto que Casey se puso nervioso cuando dije la palabra "hijos", me dio tanta gracia verlo nervioso por el hecho de que después del matrimonio no solo combatir el crimen será algo difícil, sino que también ser el hombre de la casa será un reto para él y más si lidias con alguien tan inmaduro como Casey.

-jeje (risa nerviosa), si… Pero tranquilo, sabes que no me importa estar al borde de la muerte por un amigo de hecho es un honor combatir y…- Tuve que interrumpirlo.

-Casey lo diré con palabras que puedas entender ¿ok?, no… quiero… que… vayan…con… nosotros- Se noto que la mirada de mi amigo cambio a decepción pero para protegerlo debo lastimarlo.

-Muy bien… entonces me imagino que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, verdad.-

Dije que no con la cabeza lentamente, agachándola y cerrando los ojos.

-Y pensar que te veníamos a dar esto…-

Se saco algo del bolsillo con bastante furia y lo azoto contra el piso.

"Les queremos hacer una cordial invitación para que nos acompañen a la boda de Abril O'Neill y Casey Jones"

Casey se fue no sin antes llamar a Abril para que lo acompañara y se fueran.

Abril se despidió de Leo y se acerco a mí. Se veía confundida.

-No te preocupes… Sé por lo que has pasado- Me tomo del hombro. – Y en cuanto a él no te preocupes hablare con él, irán a la boda ¿ok?

Me limpie los ojos mientras me quitaba su mano lentamente pero amablemente.

-No te fallare Abril-

-Se que no lo harás, pero si lo haces te mato.-

Solté una risita.

-No olviden decirle a Splinter ¿ok?

Mi mente volvió en si y mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos mientras Abril se alejaba de mi y tal vez esa sería la última vez que veríamos a nuestros amigos del alma, los que siempre estuvieron a nuestro lado y los que siempre nos defendieron de los humanos aun cuando nosotros fuéramos los culpables.

-Adiós…- Dije sin fuerza, sin valor, sin pensar. Mis ojos se humedecieron, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla.

De pronto Donnie salió de su cuarto.

-Ya termine, esto será tan… Oigan ¿Qué paso?-

-Casey y Abril vinieron pero ya se fueron- Me senté en el sofá para poder analizar lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Porque no me avisaron?, quería pedirla ayuda a Abril para lo de las armas.

Me levante con furia del sofá y lo azote contra la pared.

-¡Entiéndelo Donnie, hay una posibilidad de que jamás podremos volver a verlos, ellos querían ayudarnos, pero yo les dije que lo último que quería era verlos muertos!

-Tranquilo Raphael, entiendo.

Esta situación me había vuelto en algo incluso peor de lo que esperaba, esto ya no era una máscara, me había vuelto en un monstruo.

Leonardo me agarro por los brazos mientras yo seguía inmóvil.

-Raphael no puedes ser más controlador, por favor.

Me quede pensando…

-Bueno, vámonos.

-¿Ahora? Pregunto Mickey.

-Si Mickey, ahora.-

-Bueno pero antes de irnos necesito que vean esto.-

Todos nos acercamos a Donnie.

-Vean esto.-

En su puño traía un guante con picos en los nudillos.

-Si claro, golpes con picos, será de mucha ayuda- Dijo Mickey sarcásticamente.

-Eso no es todo hermano, mira esto-

Me golpeo en el hombro, pero eso no me dolió tanto si no que cuando me golpeo sentí una descarga eléctrica que corrió por todo mi cuerpo e hizo que me tirara al suelo.

-Electricidad-

-Exacto Leo, creo que esto nos dará una ventaja contra Shredder.

-Pero esperen, todavía tengo otra cosa más.

-Si Donatello seria genial pero ¿no crees que deberíamos deja que Rafa se recupere del choque eléctrico primero?-

-Oh claro.

Cuando deje de sentir el hormigueo en mis brazos me levante un poco enojado.

-¡Porque hiciste eso!- Me desespere.

-Oye tranquilo, tenía que probarlo.- Donatello y sus inventos, Dios Mío.

-Ok, ¿Qué más tienes?- Mike se veía bastante animado con los inventos de Donatello.

-Vean esto.- Se saco una especie de estaca pequeña de fierro con luz verde adentro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Mickey… Esto es la "Última opción"

-Cielos, le pusiste nombre.

-Eso quiere decir que es peligroso ¿verdad?

Solo en casos de extrema preocupación Donatello le pone nombre a sus invento o armas.

-Vamos Raphael, no es tan peligroso.

-¿Es una bomba, verdad?

Donatello dio un resoplo y asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba la boca y lanzaba su invento de arriba abajo.

-Pues como su nombre lo dice, esto es la última opción en caso de que todo salga mal.

-¿Al menos tenemos un plan?

Todos se me quedaron viendo a mí, ya iba a decir que ese no era mi problema pero entonces recode que era el líder.

-Ser líder es difícil…Bueno, el plan es este, entramos a donde sea que tengan a Splinter y lo sacamos antes de que alguien nos vea; y además usamos la Última opción para destruir a Shredder ¿Qué les parece?

-Es un plan decente…

-Bueno que esperamos, ¡vamos!

Empezamos a prepararnos para enfrentar a la muerte.

EL TROFEO

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?- Pregunto Donatello preocupado mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.

-¿Que esto de el rescate es en el edificio Winters…?- Pregunte, pero creo que ya había predicho eso desde mucho antes.

-Pues si…-

No quería ser grosero con mi hermano, pero esto era bastante obvio.

Finalmente nos sentimos listos para ir en contra de la corriente y enfrentar a Shredder. Hay que sentirse preparado.

Leo y yo fuimos al frente de la misión mientras Donnie y Mickey se quedaron como vigías mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más al edificio Winters.

Eran las 4:30 a.m.

La ciudad de Nueva York era hermosa de noche pero el miedo inundaba nuestras almas en el frio del aire que soplaba en ese momento. El edificio Winters se veía bastante sombrío, en vez de que su iluminación fuera blanca y brillante, era gris y aterradora como la noche.

A simple vista se veía que los ninjas del clan del pie vigilaban el edificio pero esta vez ya vestían sus túnicas originales negras con ojos rojos.

Mientras nos quedábamos viendo al edificio tratando de ver por donde entrar para encontrar a nuestro padre me percate de que nuestra misión sería algo que no sería algo muy fácil, de todas maneras había que hacerlo, hay que prepararnos para sobrevivir.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el clan del pie patrullaban en partes del edificio, vimos que una parte no era patrullada y además estaba en las sombras. Nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

-Oigan chicos- Todos volteamos a ver a Mickey.

-Esa puerta de allá está abierta.-

En efecto la puerta estaba abierta pero lo malo es que casi todos los patrulleros del clan del pie resguardaban esa área pero gracias por la observación Mickey.

-Vamos por acá chicos…- Dijo Leo mientras señalaba la puerta oscura.

Bajamos de la pared que cercaba el edificio sigilosamente.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta después de varios metros de vacío. Entramos al edificio bastante lento y en silencio, pero nos dimos cuenta de que habían varios guardia.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué habrá tanta seguridad?- Susurro Donatello.

-Tranquilos yo me encargo de ellos- Dijo Mickey con liderazgo.

-Ten cuidado hermano, por favor-

-Tranquilo-

Miguel Ángel se acerco a los dos guardias de modo discreto, los dos guardias voltearon rápido pero cuando giraron Mickey ya había saltado al techo para esconderse de ellos. Pudimos ver como se limpio el sudor, se veía nervioso. Finalmente bajo del techo en silencio y golpeo a los guardias en el hombro y les dio una patada en la nuca a cada uno por si acaso. Nos acercamos a él y le dimos palmadas en la espalda en señal de enorgullecimiento.

-Eso fue genial Mickey- Se veía que Donatello se veía feliz; Golpearon sus pechos entre si en señal de éxito.

Pero en cuanto dejamos de celebrar escuchamos bastante ruido dentro de una habitación, investigamos de cual habitación se podría tratar.

Piso 1: Nada

Piso 2: Nada

Piso 3: Nada

Revisamos de habitación en habitación pero en todos los cuartos habían cubículos de oficina o incluso habitaciones llenas de papeles viejos.

Finalmente nos dimos cuenta de que el ruido de la multitud venia del auditorio, iba a abrir la puerta cuando de repente…

-¡¿Qué haces Raphael?!-

-Pues tratando de entrar.

-¿Qué tal si todos los miembros del clan del pie están allá adentro? ¡Nos mataran!

Leonardo tenía razón, estaba actuando por impulso y no por inteligencia, tenía que estar alerta.

-Lo siento-

-Tranquilo Raphael busquemos otra entrada, seguro que en el siguiente piso habrá una entrada para algún palco-

Donatello se mostro inteligente, más de lo normal, con ese comentario, pero eso no era una sorpresa, después de todo él es el cerebro.

Y tal como lo dijo mi hermano subimos hasta encontrara una puerta igual a la que habíamos encontrado anteriormente pero antes nos cercioramos de que no hubiera nadie adentro del palco.

Me asomé y solamente vi a un indefenso ninja del clan del pie nervioso por defender esa área.

-Lo siento amigo, te metiste con el tipo equivocado- Basto con un golpe en el rostro para desubicarlo y tirarlo al piso. Me quede sonriendo por el modo en el que se retorció antes de caer.

-Vieron eso. Parecía un fideo.- Todos me vieron bastantes enfadados.

-¿Qué?-

No dijeron nada simplemente entraron al palco y se asomaron para ver qué pasaba al igual que yo lo hice.

-Antes que todo… Buenas Noches… Sobre todo más que buenas dado que nuestro maestro y gran amigo Shredder ha regresado de la muerte…-

Karai vestía de la misma forma en que la vimos cuando fuimos a la bodega, en algún sentido todo lo que dijo era algo redundante.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y ahí estaba, con sus 4 brazos y armadura de acero que brillaba cual brillante sol.

-Se siente bien regresar de la muerte hermanos…-

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz completamente, era aterrador, era incluso más grave y profunda que la anterior.

-La muerte… es un aspecto de tu vida en el que reconsideras muchas cosas… y solo tengo que decirles algo… todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora-

Esa revelación me trajo escalofríos, mas sin explicar lo que debió haber vivido ese… monstruo para poder decir algo así de la vida después de la muerte.

-Pero… jajaja! Esta, mi resurrección de las sombras, no es la única razón por la cual los llame en esta fría noche de invierno.

Al menos en algo tenía razón, esa noche sí que era fría.

-Hoy fui a visitar… A unos viejos amigos…y les robe una especie de trofeo… ¡He aquí a el sensei Splinter!-

Levantaron una cortina roja y ahí estaba mi padre esposado de rodillas.

Todos se burlaban de él. La furia estaba punto de rebasar mis límites.

-Además de tener al Sr. Splinter aquí con nosotros… les dejamos una nota a sus hijos, estudiantes… no se que sean diciendo que lo mataríamos en dos días si no venían… menuda ingenuidad ¿no?- Era tan arrogante.

-¡Estúpido arrogante! ¡Yo mismo te matare!- Dije con los dientes apretados, sentí como estaba a punto de explotar de la furia que me ahogaba y me dejaba con un nudo en la garganta.

-Estoy seguro de que Splinter tendrá mucho que decirnos… ¿O no viejo amigo?- Dijo mofadamente mientras lo señalaba.

Splinter no se movía de donde estaba, arrodillado.

Shredder se movió rápidamente de donde estaba y se dirigió a Splinter.

-¡Cuando digo algo Lo haces rata de alcantarilla!-

El golpe que le dio retumbo en todo el recinto, no podía soportarlo, pensé que tal vez le podría haber roto una costilla, Splinter se estaba retorciendo en el piso mientras mis hermanos y yo nos ahogábamos en la impotencia.

-Oigan esto… Este es el sonido de una rata pidiendo ayuda que jamás conseguirá.-

Shredder acerco el micrófono que traía a Splinter y se pudo escuchar los gemidos de dolor causados por la patada que anteriormente le había dado.

-No puedo ver esto…- Dijo Mickey mientras se levantaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras Splinter se arqueaba de dolor en el piso del escenario del auditorio, pude observar que volteo a ver hacia arriba y simplemente nos miro con ojos preocupados por la muerte inaplazable que podría sufrir en ese momento, nos vio, sonrió solo un poco pero trato de disimular el dolor para no parecer bastante obvio.

-Splinter tengo que preguntarte algo… ¿Tus hijos vendrán por ti cierto?- Splinter seguía en el piso asimilando el dolor.

-¡Discípulos! Vengan a ayudar a Splinter a levantarse, por favor… Sean amables con el… ¡Nah! Trátenlo como la rata que es…-

Splinter fue levantado del piso y acercado al pedestal en donde estaba Shredder pero vuelto a tirar al piso por los mismos ayudantes que lo habían traído anteriormente al pedestal. Shredder lo levanto del piso agresivamente.

-¡Tus hijos no vendrán imbécil!, ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes sabandija?-

-El miedo hace que maldigas el nombre de mis hijos… ellos te destruirán… pasaras una deshonra peor que la anterior.- Dijo con voz cortada y con bastante tos, causada por la costilla rota, no quiero ser dramático pero pude ver que escupía sangre.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Rugió Shredder mientras golpeaba a Splinter en la zona media de su abdomen. El dolor que sentí me imagino que no era comparado al dolor que mi padre sentí en manos de ese demonio.

Aventó a Splinter cual muñeco de trapo, el resbalo por todo el piso del escenario hasta caer a un lado del espacio en el cual estaban.

-Regrésenlo a la celda…-

Ordeno pasivamente mientras se daba vuelta lentamente. Los ayudantes de Shredder se lo llevaron.

-¡Rápido!... Don, Mike síganlos hasta ver en donde está la celda dpnde lo tiene encerradotiene encerrado, nosotros los buscamos después ¿ok?

-Considéralo hecho jefe- Mike levanto el pulgar y me guiño el ojo.

Volvimos la mirada al escenario y se vio como Shredder no se movió de su lugar de espaldas. Se volteo rápido.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN LOS DESGRACIADOS HIJOS DE SPLINTER!, ¡A POR ELLOS! ¡MÁTENLOS!-

-¡Vámonos!- Gruñí mientras salíamos del palco del auditorio.

Mientras corríamos a la salida, las luces se apagaban en secuencia al pasar por los diferentes pasillos.

-Espera… ¿y Don Y Mike?-

-¡Rayos!-

Tuvimos que regresar rápidamente por el mismo lugar por el cual había pasado antes. Después de pasar por la misma puerta por la que habíamos entrado anteriormente para entrar al auditorio, había unas escaleras circulares. Se veía como los ninjas del clan del pie subían de manera estrepitosa tratando de alcanzarnos, tuvimos que subir, simplemente rezaba porque Don y Mike estén allá arriba.

Seguimos subiendo por las escaleras del edificio hasta el 5to piso cuando vimos a Don y a Mickey siendo perseguidos por ninjas del pie.

-¡Rápido… hay que salir de aquí!

Decidimos bajar de un solo salto hasta donde estaban Donnie y Mickey para ayudarlos. Ellos estaba en la planta baja y nosotros en 5to, eran como 35 mts de altura.

Cuando caímos golpeamos el piso con una fuerza sobrehumana y algo trono.

-¡Por dios! ¡Mi pierna!- Supe enseguida que me había lastimado el tobillo.

Los cuatro nos pusimos en espaldas del otro con nuestras armas afuera encarando a los ninjas del pie, apretando los dientes y en posición defensiva, Cuando vimos que unos se abalanzo sobre nosotros, no dudamos un segundo en contraatacar.

-¡No tengan piedad de ellos!- Rugí

-¡Ataquen!- Se escucho una voz sonora, tal vez de alguno de lis ninjas del pie.

Clavaba mis Saiz contra las costillas de los ninjas del pie mientras Leo también clavaba las katanas, la sangre salpicaba por todas partes. Esto ya no era algo de piedad era algo real.

Mientras veíamos como la sangre salpicaba y se nos quedaba en el rostro, tratábamos de seguir avanzando para tratar de encontrar a Splinter.

En ese instante Leo se desmayo y empezó a convulsionar de nuevo, pude ver como Shredder se acercaba a nosotros cada vez más rápido.

-¡Leo despierta por favor no nos hagas esto ahora!- Lo azote brutalmente contra el piso mientras él se acercaba mas y mas.

-¡Leonardo por favor!- Le daba cachetadas y golpes para intentar hacer que volviera en pero todo era inútil.

En eso sentí un pinchazo en la pierna. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, me había atinado, ahí, en el nervio de la pierna. Sentí como me levantaron de donde estaba Leo, yo seguía tratando de despertarlo y entonces lo tuve enfrente de mí.

-¡Estúpido adolescente!... Elegiste una mala noche para venir… Súbditos ¡detengan el ataque!-

Pude ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre, su armadura fría como el hielo y fuerte como una roca; sus espadas mas afiladas que nunca, podrían cortar hasta el aire.

Cuando dijo eso me soltó y caí casi justo al lado de Leo pero él seguía convulsionando, me acerque arrastrándome a él.

-¡No, Leo, por favor despierta!

-Jajaja, niño insolente, ¡él nunca despertara!

No podía entenderlo, normalmente a él no le daban estos ataques en este plazo de tiempo.

-Oye "héroe", ¿Reconoces esto?-

Cuando mire lo que era no podía creerlo, una jeringa de Winters Enterprise llena de líquido verde, justo como la que me mando a dormir más temprano cuando se llevaron a Splinter de nuestra guarida.

-¡Maldito, te matare!- Me abalancé sobre de él para tratar de lastimarlo o algo, pero fue inútil.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Sentí un golpe que me dolió como nunca antes, pero eso no era lo preocupante, de repente sentí como la un liquido caliente bajaba por mi ceja hasta el ojo, me cegaba, liquido vital.

Salí volando y choque contra Mickey. Donatello trato de atacar a Shredder pero este lo levanto, sonrió y le clavo una espada en las costillas, el rugido que emitió Donatello hizo que mis oídos pensaran lo peor.

-¡NO! ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!- Grite mientras me levantaba y Mickey me acompañaba para tratar de atacarlo entre los dos.

Lo golpeamos y parece que le hicimos un poco de daño, porque crispo un escaso segundo, luego volvió a lanzarnos en contra de la pared. La cabeza de Mickey retumbo en la pared, mientras que yo me golpee en la espalda con un desnivel de la misma pared, de hecho la atravesé.

No podía rendirme, no ahora, cuando todos me necesitan. Me lance contra Shredder de nuevo pero esta vez sin fuerza, el solo me tomo del brazo y me golpeo la cara.

-Es que aun no lo entiendes ¿cierto?-

-Solo… debo entender… que tu eres un monstruo… yo mismo me encargare de ti…-

Intentaba golpearlo pero él me apartaba de su rostro con solo un movimiento. Estaba débil y seguía sangrando, no podía ver muy bien, sentía como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima, solo que este camión tenía armas punzocortantes y había hecho que sangrara, algo que jamás me había pasado. El dolor era penetrante, ya no podía distinguir que me dolía mas, ver a mis hermanos casi perdidos o el hecho de que yo los metí en esto.

-Créeme Raphael, todavía falta mucho sufrimiento antes de matarlos a ti y a tus hermanos…- Dijo de forma burlona, o al menos por lo que alcancé a escuchar.

-Ohh… También a tu padre-

Simplemente sentí que no podía moverme, se acabo…

Se acabo…

-Me preguntaba cómo es que esto pasó ¿no?, ¿Cómo pudo un plan tan fácil como revivirme, llevarlos a ustedes tan cerca de la muerte?-

Me dejo caer del brazo, mi respiración era jadeante y rápida. Caí sobre unos vidrios rotos.

-No entiendo de que rayos estás hablando- Intenté levantarme pero la herida en mi pierna y los vidrios en el piso me lo impidieron.

-Creo que ya es hora de que madurez y pienses con más claridad, pero si no puedes mejor te lo explicare clara y brevemente para que lo entiendas.-

Se acerco a mí, se puso en cuclillas mientras yo me alejaba de él, sus ojos se clavaban en mi como dos joyas de rubí siguiendo a su presa, pero él lo disfrutaba.

-¿Crees que Winters habría pedido de su ayuda?

-Yo… Yo no…

-Por supuesto que no… Bueno para no hacerte larga la caminata, la realidad es que el planeo todo esto.-

-Pero… pero… el salvo nuestras vidas- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba boquiabierto.

-El no solo contrato a Karai para reunir a los 13 monstruos, sino que también Karai le pidió algo a cambio ¿Podrías adivinar de que se trata?

Trague saliva bastante nervioso, no quería decirlo pero algo en mi gritaba que lo dijera. Reuní agallas.

-Karai le pidió a Winters que te reviviera.-

Shredder comenzó a reírse de forma maniática.

-Cielos Raphael serás muy extrovertido y bastante precoz en tus decisiones pero no eres nada fácil de engañar-

Se escucho como Leonardo se retorcía y su conmoción era más aguda.

-Creo que tu hermano Leonardo ya sufrió lo suficiente.

Shredder saco un control de su bolsillo y apretó un botón rojo enorme, quizás el único en el maldito control.

-¿¡Pero que han hecho!?- Leonardo recobro el conocimiento y vio a Mickey Y a Don en el piso.

-Creo que ustedes han descubierto demasiado- Mientras decía eso se trono los dedos y se acerco al Leonardo.

-No dejare que se vayan ¿ok? ¡Mándenlos al calabozo!-

De repente sentí como un puñado de ninja del pie nos llevaban a la fuerza a la planta baja. No podía moverme, seguía tratando de analizar todo lo que Shredder me acababa de decir.

Finalmente llegamos a la Planta Baja del edificio, pero ese no fue el final de nuestro viaje. Abrieron una puerta secreta con una especie de contraseña en la pared.

Bajamos un par de juego de escaleras cuando llegamos a las celdas, todas estaban vacías excepto una.

Cuando llegamos a la celda, abrieron la puerta y nos aventaron adentro de la celda. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de quién era el que estaba ahí, nos alegramos un poco.

-Por dios… hijos míos, que gusto me da verlos a salvo.- Splinter estaba en el piso acostado.

-Toda esta paternidad me da nauseas… ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ SÚBDITOS!- Shredder azoto la puerta de la celda como si se fuera a caer, fuerte y rápido.

Don, Mike y Leo corrieron a abrazar a Splinter, pero yo no podía por lo de mi pierna. Solo se escucho como Shredder azotaba la puerta del sótano y nos dejaba encerrados en la oscuridad con solo un foco colgando del techo, a pesar de que caso no alumbraba, era bueno estar reunido con mi familia de nuevo.

-Tengan cuidado, no me abracen tan fuerte, me duele el abdomen.- Dijo Splinter mientras resoplaba un poco por el dolor de su costilla rota.

Se dio cuenta de que solté una pequeña lagrima de mi rostro, de hecho todos se dieron cuenta de mi desesperación por salir de ese endemoniado lugar. Azotaba mi cabeza contras los fierros, cada vez más fuerte. Splinter agarro su bastón y se levanto lentamente mientras yo me acercaba a él para que hiciera el menor esfuerzo posible en llegar a mí. Finalmente cuando llego a mi me levanto del suelo y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Ohh… Raphael… no sabes cuánto me preocupaste hijo mío.-

No podía contener mis lágrimas ni un segundo mas, rompí el llanto en los brazos de mi padre.

-Yo los metí en esto, todo esto es por mi culpa. Si alguien merece morir ahora soy yo.-

-No digas tonterías Raphael… También esto tuvo algo de mi culpa. Las acciones y decisiones de una persona la llevan a donde nunca imagino, hijo. Nunca lo olvides-

-Ni siquiera tuve la sabiduría como para liderar el equipo un día, y mire en que lio nos metimos…-

En ese momento sentí más dolor que cuando Shredder me clavo la espada en la pierna.

-No te preocupes Raphael. No es la eficacia del líder lo que hace al equipo, si no como cada quien hace su parte. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no?- Se vio que Leonardo tenía la fórmula para sacarnos de ahí.

-Muy bien. Donnie idea un modo para destruir esta celda.

-OK-

-Maestro, traje pastillas analgésicas y hierbas para la pierna de Raphael-

-Pero ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Pregunte pasmado.

-Tú me aconsejaste en llevar cosas medicinales por si acaso, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

Creo que mi día como líder si dejo algunas enseñanzas para nuestro equipo. Leonardo empezó a moler las hierbas con las partes de madera de sus katanas en un pedazo de papel.

-Tenga maestro, ponga esto en su pierna-

-Espera, espera, ¿Me va a doler?, porque la verdad no estoy para…

En ese momento puso el pedazo de papel en mi pierna y puso su mano en mi boca para morderla. En vez de que me doliera hizo que la herida se sintiera más fresca y empezar a cicatrizarse.

-Se siente bien- Dije mientras aguantaba el poco dolor de la medicina.

- Lo sé hermano, estarás bien pronto.-

Me sentía cómodo pero luego recordé que estábamos en un calabozo, esto no era nuestra casa...

-Tenemos que tener un plan para destruir a Shredder y al clan del pie, si no, jamás nos dejaran en paz.-

Splinter y Leo mantuvieron su mirada en el piso y en mi herida mientras yo respiraba arrítmicamente. A lo lejos se veía como Donnie sacaba cuchillos diferentes de su mochila y trataba de ajustarlos a la "Última opción" pero ajustaba una manija en los controles.

-¿Qué haces Don?- Pregunté mientras las hierbas refrescaban cada vez mas y mas mi herida en la pierna.

-Trato de hacer que la explosión de la "Última opción" sea más sigilosa y silenciosa para que no nos descubran.-

De repente recordé que Donatello tenía una herida en su abdomen.

-Dios santo Don lo olvide, tu herida…

-Tranquilo… Es algo que invente, es látex con salsa de tomate. Era más que obvio que nos iban a lastimar.-

Se quito el pedazo de látex que ya había mencionado con una facilidad que asustaba.

-Don… Había olvidado lo que inteligente que eras…

Donatello solo me miro con ojos raros y volvió a su trabajo.

-Oye… ¿Tienes más de eso de látex?

-Por supuesto.-

Saco algunos metros de su mochila y nos los dio.

-Asegúrense de aplicarlo ajustadamente y no se preocupen por el pegamento, se ajustan solos.

Lo puse alrededor de mi pecho y este se apretó, sentí como casi me ahogaba pero se sentía fuerte y cálido.

-Se siente como una segunda piel.-

-Raphael no quiero ser grosero pero creo que ese es la cuestión del invento-

Ohh la ironía… Esperen eso ya lo había pensado antes ¿no?

Note como al ponernos la "pieles" recordaba que Splinter no tenía.

-Don… ¿No tienes para Splinter?

Donatello se lanzo de nuevo en su mochila para buscar algo para proteger a Splinter.

-No… Pero… Puedo darle una guerrera de hierro.-

Don se acerco para dársela a Splinter, cuando quito el papel de mi pierna algo increíble.

-Raphael… Dios Santo. ¡Tu pierna se ve mucho mejor!- Exclamo Leonardo con gran dicha.

Mire mi pierna y el tejido sanguíneo ya no estaba, además de que mi piel verdosa como el pasto había regresado a la normalidad. Esto si que era un milagro.

Splinter se maravillo bastante; Vimos como al ponerse la armadura se veía más ruda.

-Esto… se siente muy bien, hijos, jajá- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Jamás había vista a Splinter tan feliz.

-Oigan hay que tener un plan- Pregunto Leo de repente, me di cuenta de que había arruinado el momento.

Nos quedamos pensativos. Mike se levanto bruscamente del piso.

-Tengo un plan, pero no creo que funcione-

Todos lo miramos con cara perpleja. Pero creo que Mike ha madurado lo bastante como para poder empezar a tomar decisiones. Empezamos a mirar a Splinter.

-Noquiero ser grosero hijo, pero esto es muy pesado y además ya me acostumbre a estar sin armadura desde hace ya mucho tiempo.- Splinter dejo caer la guerrera en el piso, era tan pesda que hizo que el piso vibrara un poco.

-No te preocupes Maestro.- Don apretó un botón de aquella armadura

-En este momento es mejor que todos cooperen-

Esto no será nada fácil.

ERROR

-Mike no creo que eso este bien sabes… No te dejare hacerlo- Splinter estaba furioso con Mike y como no estarlo, el planeaba distraer a Shredder mientras nosotros escapamos.

-Tal vez sea mejor que Yo lo haga….-

-¿Estás loco Leo?- No pude evitar gritar un poco.

-A mi es al que quiere…. Prefiero que ustedes vivan a que los siga atormentando en este infierno.-

- En eso te equivocas Leo- Splinter se levanto lentamente de aquel piso sucio y lleno de pólvora y cenizas.

-Siéntese hijos, les contare una historia.- Splinter fue tranquilamente por su bastón y nos sentó en una línea de 4.

- Hace mucho tiempo… Shredder, que en ese tiempo se llamaba Oroku Sagi y yo fuimos alumnos del mismo maestro Hamato Yoshi… Por desgracia el ya no está con nosotros.- Se veía que esa historia le desgarraba el corazón, estaba recargado sobre los barrotes de ese pequeño cuarto. El dolor era un sentimiento ya usual en la vida de Splinter.

- Shredder nunca quiso seguir ordenes de Hamato, por eso creo el clan del pie, para de hacerse de él.-

Shredder nunca siguió ordenes de su Líder, me acorde de cómo Leo y yo nada mas no congeniábamos así que, ¿Era mi destino convertirme en Shredder o qué?

¡¿Pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo?!

- Y aun que Hamato era fuerte y yo trate de ayudarlo, así que huimos de China y nos establecimos aquí en los Estados Unidos, aunque nos escondimos en Manhattan, Shredder nos encontró un tiempo después, el clan finalmente cumplió su cometido, matar a mi maestro, mi padre…-

La voz de Splinter se cortaba cada vez más, nosotros estábamos ahí sentados pero con una impotencia de levantarnos y escapar de aquel lugar.

- Pero luego vino algo de felicidad, aun cuando eso me haya costado mi humanidad y me haya convertido en una rata.

-Se que nos la has contado varias veces pero podrías hacerlo de nuevo, por favor…- Mike se veía asustado pero no dejaba de sonreír aunque fuera de modo falso.

Splinter sonrió un poco y se puso en cuclillas.

-Después de que Hamato murió, decidí erradicar el crimen en esa ciudad. Encontré una casa de niñas huérfanas en el centro de la ciudad y ahí conocí a nuestra amiga Abril O'Neill y a Casey solo que hacia trabajo voluntario como chef de cafetería. En esa casa de niñas, yo enseñaba el arte marcial del Tae Know Do y me di cuenta de que las niñas aun cuando tuvieran actividades tales como cocina, artes, etc.… No se veían felices. Le pregunte a una de las niñas por que estaban tristes, a lo que ella contesto con una aclaración bastante preocupante: "Es que las madres no nos dejan tener mascotas y queremos una". Yo le dije que les conseguiría una y ella me dijo que si y que todos la cuidarían pero con una condición, que fueran pequeñas y fáciles de cuidar-

La historia comenzó a realizarse en mi mente, podía imaginar todo lo que nos contaba, era tan bello.

-Finalmente un día antes de ir a la clase habitual de Tae Know Do, exactamente a una cuadra de la casa de niñas, me detuve en una tienda de mascotas y compre 4 tortugas. Me imagino que saben a qué me refiero ¿verdad?-

-Somos nosotros…- Respondí con voz sigilosa.

-Bueno… Cuando Salí de la tienda de mascotas, se vio un robo en progreso. Una señora le habían robado su bolso, pedía ayuda pero nadie se la brindaba. Yo sin preguntarle o decirle a nadie seguí al ladrón pero algo me intrigo en el camino. Un señor con traje bastante sospechoso le dio a otro un cilindro con un líquido gris. Estos al verme me aventaron el tubo con el líquido gris. Se rompió bajo mis pies e hizo que las tirara.-

-Y de ahí salimos nosotros-

Splinter solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo me convertí en una rata porque la rata fue el ultimo animal con el que tive contaco mientras estaba sin hogar, son comida…

-Owww… Jamás había comprendido esa parte sabes…- La verdad era que no sabía eso, en serio, era algo nuevo para mí.

- El proceso fue doloroso pero también me trajo felicidad.-

Este momento no lo cambiaría por nada en serio, pero no todo es felicidad en el mundo. El problema del calabozo es que solo tenía una pared que no era concreto, era salir por ahí o nada. Donatello seguía trabajando en eso de la "Última Opción" y las armas. No podía dejar de pensar que esto era mi culpa, yo les dije a donde ir, yo les dije que hacer.

-Esto es mi culpa, en serio…-

-¡Raphael!, ya deja eso ¿ok?, no estamos aquí por tu culpa. Cada decisión y cada camino nos lleva a nuestro destino final, aun cuando este sea la muerte…- Leo se veía agobiado por la situación tanto como yo.

-Creo que se cómo podremos salir de aquí- Donatello se levanto de golpe del piso mientras sacaba algo de su mochila, un cuchillo, bastante afilado diría yo.

-Don… Don… Don… ¿Qué haces?- Splinter se veía nervioso mientras Donatello cortaba los barrotes.

-No creo que los barrotes sean como verduras que solo puedas cortar…- Leo y su sarcasmo es genial, aun en esta situación.

-No lo entienden, siempre en alguna celda hay un barrote es desigual en proporción…-

-¿O sea que…?- Pregunte bastante confundido. A mí me deben explicar todo en castellano o estaremos perdidos, literalmente.

Donatello siguió cortando un barrote mientras alce la mirada y vi a Mike muy raro.

-Todos tranquilos… Saldremos de aquí en cualquier momento…- Cada vez se hacia un ruido mas chirriante y corrosivo. Donatello acelero el proceso. Despues de ver la conducta extraña de Mike decidí levantarme.

-Mike ¿Todo está bien?- Seguía sentado mientras jugaba con los dedos.

-No… estoy preocupado- Se levanto y se recargo en una pared mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño, ahora el parecía el renegado del equipo, no yo.

-Mike tranquilo… Todo estará bien ¿ok?-

-Rafa… Tengo miedo- La sinceridad de la situación me dejo frio en el momento. Aparte Mike jamás me había tenido tanta confianza como hasta ahora.

No pude con esto más tiempo, me levante y me acerque a él. Pero no se me ocurría nada… en serio… nada… nada para calmar a mi hermano y además no tenía ningún plan para salir de esa cárcel, sentí un bloque en el estomago, me impedía recapacitar.

-Ahora los videojuegos no están tan mal cierto…- Dije con risa nerviosa y golpeando el codo de Mike, mi risa se fue extinguiendo poco a poco.

Solo se miro con ojos cristalinos y se sentó a lado de Splinter y Leo a meditar. Splinter se levanto un poco.

-Raphael, ahora no es el momento para preocuparse solo recuerda "mantén el control de la situación, piensa y efectúa o lo perderás"- Se me acercaba mas y mas, como si me estuviera regañando, pero no era tan malo.

-Si, sensei.- Hice una pequeña reverencia. La reverencia fue pequeña no solamente por que quisiera si no porque algo en mi espalda empezó a tronar, como una vértebra torcida o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás bien Raphael?- Don se detuvo.

-Si… Tranquilo, sigue haciendo lo que hacías, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.- El dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo por lo que apretar los dientes ya no era suficiente.

Leo se levanto y me rodeo el pecho con sus brazos y apretó. Algo trono.

-¡Rayos!, eso fue bastante agradable, Gracias Leo.- El chasquido de huesos de mi espalda se debía a la presión que ejerció el cuerpo cuando golpee la pared.

-Tranquilo, no fue nada.-

-Estás loco, te debo una.-

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices hermano.-

Creo que acabo de cavar mi tumba con todo y testamento especificado. Si le debes una a Leo, debes tener cuidado, en serio estarás en problemas.

De repente se oyeron pasos arriba de nosotros, el polvo caía del techo. Se oían en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Son ellos!- Exclamo Mike

-Rápido, Don, guarda todo- Leo y yo le ayudamos a guardar las armas y los cuchillos. Los pasos eran cada vez más sonoros y rápidos.

-Tengan el guante eléctrico.- Donnie nos dio un par a cada uno, incluso a Splinter. Don guardo la "Última Opción" en su mochila.

-¿Escaparemos ahora?- Nos apresuramos en ponernos los guantes, cando de pronto los guantes se volvieron del color de nuestra piel.

-Si Mike… Ahora…-

La puerta se abrió… Por desgracia la luz nos encandilo por un segundo.

-Vaya… Vaya… Vaya- Esa voz… La voz del Destructor.

-Pero si son los héroes de la ciudad- El maestro Splinter me dijo que tenía que guardar la calma.

-…Y además de su tonta rata maestro- Guarda la calma, tranquilo…

- Les daré una oportunidad para que se vayan de mi vista. Hagamos un trato, ¿ok?- Guarda la calma… Tranquilo.

Shredder abrió la celda y saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo, se acerco a Splinter con el cuchillo.

-Splinter amigo… ¿Serias tan capaz de sacrificar tu vida por unas criaturas como estas?- Guarda la… calma… Tranquilo… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

- En primera, ese amigo ya no existe. Y en segunda…-

En ese momento Shredder acerco el cuchillo a la garganta de Splinter, no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría pasar… Lo peor que podría pasar… Guarda… la Calma…

-Como te decía… En segunda, no son criaturas… son mis hijos… y no dejare que te les acerques a ellos con intención de matarlos ¡me oíste hojalata de metal!

Shredder trato de cortar la garganta de Splinter pero en ese momento, ya no pude mantener la calma un segundo mas, ataque a Shredder.

Aparte a Shredder de mi padre mientras mis hermanos se preparaban para pelear. Estaba tratando de forcejear con Shredder, el era fuerte, pero su fuerza se volverá en contra de él en algún momento, lo sé.

Leo y Splinter vinieron a ayudarme con Shredder mientras Don y Mike vigilaban la puerta. Fue bastante tonto de parte de Shredder venir solo. Logramos derribar a Shredder después de varios segundos de forcejeo. Mientras impedíamos que Shredder se levantara del piso, tuve una idea.

-Donnie ¡Clávasela!- Donatello no respondió además de que no podía verlos. Los ninjas del pie se los llevaron…

-¿Dónde están malditos?- No podía mas con la impotencia de proteger a mis hermanos, saque uno de mis sai y lo clave en el cuello, salió una especie de líquido morado, no era sangre.

Shredder empezó reírse de una forma maniática. Basto con un poco de fuerza de parte de él para mandarnos a volar. Mi sai se perdió en lo oscuro de ese pequeño cuarto, por suerte reboto en la pared, lo suficiente para regresar a donde estábamos, lo agarre pero cuando voltee Leo y Splinter estaban en el piso. Fui corriendo a ellos. Shredder levantaba su mano poco a poco, en su mano llevaba una katana de Leo, en eso supuse que pasaría lo peor.

-¡NOOO!- Grite mientras me lancee contra Shredder, pude evitar su ataque, pero me sentía raro, débil y aparte me dolía algo. Empecé a revisarme el cuerpo y entonces vi como una cortada en el brazo hizo que me retorciera de dolor mientras Shredder se reía de lo acabado de ocurrir.

-¿En serio creyeron que podrían derrotarme con un plan tan predecible como este?- Sentí como en mi brazo se sentían como hormigas, cada vez podía moverlo menos además de que el liquido vital empezó a recorrer mi brazo a una velocidad alarmante.

-¡Maldito, me dio en un nervio!, ¡NO PUEDO MOVERLO!- replique con voz ahogada en mi mente, intentaba levantarme pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo Shredder me daba un golpe o en las costillas en alguna otra parte del cuerpo. Finalmente no pude más y me desplomé en el piso. Solo oí como Shredder se reía cada vez mas mientras veía como Leo y Splinter también estaban tirados en el piso. No pensé en lo que Shredder me podía hacer, simplemente trate de arrastrarme hacia ello para ayudarlos.

-Maestro… Leo...- Repetía sin cesar mientras me arrastraba a ellos solo con la fuerza de un brazo y mis piernas. Cuando finalmente llegue a ellos.

-Raphael… Hijo… Corre…- Decía mientras tosía y sus ojos se entrecerraban. De repente se escucho una voz burlona.

-En cuanto a tus hermanos, bueno espero que no los eches mucho de menos- Sentía como las lagrimas del coraje corrían por mi cara pero no pude mas, encontré una katana de Leo cerca de mí y me lance contra Shredder. Me arrojé a él con tanta fuerza y lo patee en el aire, pude derribarlo.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- Le dije mientras lo amenazaba con la katana en el cuello. El solo me vio con ojos burlones mientras sentía como mi expresión se acercaba más y más a la locura total.

-¿Sabes algo Raphael?... Tu y yo, no somos tan diferentes.- No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-De una vez te digo… No me gusta ser sermoneado.- Sentí como mi voz se volvía entrecortada, además de que me faltaba energía por lo de mi brazo. Estaba parado arriba de él mientras mi brazo seguía colgando cual brazo muerto.

-Raphael… Yo sé cómo se siente que no te comprendan.- Era raro, ¿en realidad mi enemigo mortal me entendía? No pude dejar de pensar en que tal vez sería mejor unirme a él y no sentirme como el segundo siempre.

-No te creo y además no dejare que me obligues a que haga algo por ti, monstruo- Acerque cada vez la katana a su cuello amenazándolo con la muerte.

-Oh, pero lo harás… ¡Traigan a Donatello y a Mike!- Pude ver a Donatello y a Mike encadenados con franelas en la boca y con ninjas del pie sosteniéndolos para que no escaparan

-¡Déjalos ir o te matare!- Podía sentir como la katana casi le cortaba la piel, pero él seguía como si nada.

-Está bien… Suéltenlos- Pude ver como los ninjas empujaron a Don y a Mike escalera abajo, cayeron justo al lado de Leo, Leo les quito las franelas de la boca. Se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron con una mirada desquiciada en el terror.

-¡Raphael no hagas lo que dice!- Shredder señalo a mis hermanos, los ninjas del pie hicieron a Leo a un lado mientras volvían a ponerles las franelas en la boca a Don y Mike.

-¡No, ¿Qué haces?!- Shredder me tomo por el cuello y me aventó contra una ventana que tenia la celda, unos vidrios rotos me rasgaron la cara. Sentí como la sangre bajaba por mi cara y se metía en mis ojos. Empecé a levantarme lentamente, se podían escuchar los vidrios rotos romperse cada vez más conforme me levantaba del piso.

-Dijiste que los dejarías ir, teníamos un trato- El vértigo que me ocasionaban las heridas no impedía el hecho de que no podía rendirme, no ahora, cuando todos dependen de mi.

- Dijiste que si no los dejaba ir me matarías ¿no?...- Empecé a analizar todo lo que le dije a Shredder en ese ataque de nervios, constantemente jamás pienso lo que digo. Luego me di cuenta de que había cometido una gran equivocación.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?!...- Me grito, entonces agarré los guantes con descargas eléctricas de Don mientras me secaba la sangre del rostro.

-Como desearía que no me hubieras echo enojar- Dije mientras me ponía el guante y en mi mano derecha tenía mi sai.

-Igual a mi- Escuche una voz muy familiar, Leonardo se había recuperado de su pequeño desmayo me vio con ojos asustados y luego su expresión cambio a furia, lo cual me emociono, jamás había visto a Leonardo tan enfadado como ahora.

-Raphael… Quiero que te vayas de aquí. Llévate a Splinter y rescaten a Don y a Mike- Lo mire bastante enojado, empecé a reírme un poco despacio.

-¿Crees que te dejare solo?- Leonardo me miro fijo a los ojos con una expresión asesina.

-¡ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO RAPHAEL, AHORA HAS LO QUE TE DIGO O TODOS MORIREMOS!- Ese rugido me dejo frio, pero me di cuenta de que era un desastre tratando de detener a Shredder.

-¿Ahora tu hermano peleara tus batallas?, ¡Que patético!- Shredder se llevo los puños a la cintura como una expresión socarrona.

-Lo único que será patético será que te matare yo mismo, con mis propias manos- Me apresure a salir de esa habitación ya electrificada con la tensión de una rivalidad que ni yo podía entender.

Me acerque a Splinter corriendo, el estaba con los ojos cerrados. Lo levante en forma de a bombero, ya no me importaba el dolor del brazo a pesar de que sangraba abundantemente. Cada escalón era una oportunidad, cuando salimos la luz nos cegó por un segundo, cuando por fin pudimos ver la libertad esta era cegada por la desesperación y el augurio de la muerte que nos esperaba si esto no resultaba.

Finalmente pude ver y me sorprendí bastante al ver a tantos ninjas del pie en un mismo lugar.

-Esto no puede ser bueno-

No podía dejar de repetir esa línea sin cesar mientras ponía a Splinter en el piso, todavía estaba desmayado, saque mis sais y me prepare mientras vi un mar de ninjas aproximándose a mí. Corrí con la suerte de que mi brazo ya no estaba tan lastimado hasta hace ya tiempo atrás. Empecé a golpear a personas al azar sin esperar que esto no se convirtiera en mi muerte inminente. Mientras peleaba con los ninjas del pie podía escuchar vibraciones debajo de mis pies, no pude evitar pensar lo peor.

Cerré los ojos mientras las vibraciones se hacían más repetidas y más fuertes, podía sentirlo además de que podía imaginármelo. Este no es el momento para que mis emociones me dominen de nuevo, debo ejecutar y desaparecer.

En ese instante me di vuelta para revisar si Splinter todavía estaba bien, me sorprendí bastante.

-¡Rayos!, ¿Dónde está?- Empecé a voltear de un lado a otro buscando a mi padre, eso sí, sin dejar de lado la pelea. En ese momento no sé cómo pero voltee hacia una lado y solo se veían ninjas del pie volando por los aires. Pude escuchar a una persona gritando con una peculiaridad que me sorprendía.

En ese instante se oyó una explosión y venia hacia a mí una tormenta de tierra y polvo, solo accedí a taparme los ojos con el brazo y a esperar, pero la fuerza del viento era tan fuerte que me aventó por el cuarto hasta que choque con una pared.

-¡Donnie!… ¡Te dije que no la usaras ahora!- Esa voz, ¿podrá ser?

Me apresure a levantarme del piso, mi brazo me lo impedía pero eso no me importo, solamente quería corroborar si lo que escucharon mis oídos era una realidad. Finalmente cuando el polvo fue escaso pude ver una silueta con palos de hockey en la espalda.

-Amigo creo que necesita una mano… o más bien un brazo- Cuando vi a Casey y a Abril sentí como un pequeño tic invadió mi rostro: era felicidad. Cuando pude levantarme del piso camine despacio hacia ellos mientras en el piso yacían cuerpos del el clan del pie, no me importaba pisarlos, de todas maneras ello querían matarlos entonces por que importarme no lastimarlos. Antes de llegar a ellos empecé a mirar por el perímetro de la habitación para encontrar a Splinter, pero nada.

Cuando finalmente llegue a ellos mi boca empezó a temblar pero recordé que había peleado con Casey antes de venir, en ese momento me enfade.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte frenético mientras vi que detrás de ellos estaban mis hermanos sanos y salvos.

-Gracias… por salvarlos- Casey guardo su palo de golf y se aparto un poco, aun me preguntaba si seguía molesto por lo de hace rato. Cuando Casey se quito de mi vista pude ver a mi padre parado en frente de mí.

-Maestro… ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido?- Splinter se veía perfecto excepto por un poco de mugre en su cara.

-Tranquilo Raphael, estoy bien. Lo que me preocupa es lo que está pasando haya abajo.- Cuando alguien te dice algo que es imposible que cumplirás, no te importa romper una promesa con tal de que esa ruptura se por el bien de la misma persona.

Sin decir nada todos empezamos a vernos entre sí.

-¡Vamos por el!- Dije mientras salía corriendo, la pelea nos había llevado al otro lado de la habitación iluminada.

Cuando llegamos había un pequeño arco que separaba al 1er piso con el sótano, las escaleras parecía eternas, era cuestión de segundo antes de que Shredder asesine a Leo, no había tiempo que perder. Ni siquiera baje por las escaleras, mejor salte directamente al piso, fue una caída larga pero extrema, Casey, Abril, Don Mike y Splinter hicieron lo mismo, solo que Abril subía a los hombros de Casey a lo que cuando llegaron al piso los dos colapsaron en el suelo.

Cuando todos llegamos al sótano, no se escuchaba nada, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones agitadas por la carrera. Saque mis sais mientras me acercaba lentamente al centro del cuarto. Al no ver ni escuchar nada me parecía prudente guardar mi sai.

-¿Dónde están?- Todos empezaron a revisar en el cuarto.

-Oh, Por dios... ¡Leonardo!- Cuando dijo eso todos corrimos hacia a Abril, ya que ella lo había encontrado.

-Santo… ¿Hijo que te hizo?- Pude sentir su dolor, me apresure a levantarlo, se veía fatal. Tenía sangre en todo el rostro, además de que no podía caminar.

-¡Carajo Raphael, mi pierna!- Cuando lo levante solo vi como su pierna ni siquiera tocaba el piso. Abril se acerco a Leonardo con un gesto emocionalmente fuerte. Abril empezó a llorar, reviso su pierna.

-Está rota…- Eso me dejo frio.

-Leonardo, ¿Dónde está Shredder?- Pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. Abril empezó a sacar cosas de primeros auxilios de su mochila.

-Leonardo muerde esto… te acomodare el hueso y te hare una inmovilización de acuerdo… Solo permanece tranquilo- Se oyó un chasquido infernal, que Leo mordiera la franela ya no era suficiente. Me apretó la mano de forma inhumana, llego al extremo de casi rompérmela.

-Leo… Lo siento… Pero tengo que saber donde está… ¡Dime!- La furia me cegaba.

-No lo sé… ¡Agh! Cuando voltee ya no estaba…- Me levante de golpe y empecé a pasear por aquel pequeño cuarto.

En ese momento escuche unos pequeños ruidos en la pared, como si estuvieran tocando la puerta. Empecé a acercarme lentamente, los sonido se hacían cada vez más repetidos y fuertes, entonces deduje lo que era.

-Raphael, ¡ES UNA BOMBA!- Cuando Don dijo eso, sentí un estruendo en mi cara que me lanzo por el cuarto.

El cuarto se lleno de polvo y cenizas. Estaba embrutecido por la explosión. Solo vi como Don y Mike me gritaban de forma eufórica pero no podía responder, estaba sordo y mi vista estaba borrosa. Cuando por fin pude enfocar mi mente y mi vista pude ver como detrás de esa pared destruida entraba la luz, pero vi algo que entraba también de forma siniestra en la habitación, Karai.

Esto no podía ser peor…

Comencé a levantarme del piso despacio, Karai también empezó a entrar al cuarto despacio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- A pesar de la férula improvisada de Abril, Leo no podía levantarse y reclamaba desde el piso.

-Shredder me pidió que los llevara…- La oración quedo ahí.

Me quede desorientado, no pude evitar pensar en todas las posibilidades que pasarían después.

Solamente sentí como no podía mover mis brazos, los ninjas del pie nos apresaron contra nuestra voluntad. También iban a ir por Leo pero…

-¡NO! ¡A él no lo lleven! Shredder dejo muy en claro que a él lo quería… vivo- En seguida calibre todo lo que pasaría después, fue como una perspectiva totalmente diferente.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora sí que estas muerta!- Ya no podía con la rabia, el enojo iba de la mano con el dolor de dejar a mi hermano.

-¡LEONARDO!- gritaba y gritaba mientras nos llevaban afuera de aquella habitación, Leo no podía caminar o moverse de la cintura hacia abajo. Fuimos hacia otro cuarto pero este estaba acolchonado así como un cuarto para locos.

Nos metieron en el cuarto, yo actuaba como si realmente el cuarto me quedara a la medida, loco. Cuando nos aventaron al piso del cuarto trate de levantarme lo más rápido posible pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Espero que echen de menos a Leonardo…- En ese instante de picardía, Karai empezó a reírse de nuestra impotencia.

-Imbéciles…- No podía controlar mi furia y empecé a golpear la puerta que ya habían cerrado.

Empecé a apretar los puños y los dientes a punto de romperlos, podía sentirlo.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡AAAGHH!- El grito que di me desgarraba la voz y la garganta, expresaba mi desesperación. Voltee y solo vi como todos tenía la cabeza abajo.

-¿Qué hacen?- Pregunte enfurecido

-¡Hay que salvar a Leo! ¡No lo entienden o que!- Vi como Abril me veía con ojos inundados en la desesperación. Empecé a respirar más deprisa y maldecir.

A partir de ese momento me di cuenta de que la vida y la muerte penden de un hilo. Y que cuando este se rompe, la báscula puede ir a cualquier lado.

EXPLORACIÓN

-Maestro, no puedo soportarlo. Voy a romper esa puerta- Dije mientras iba de un lado a otro, no podía dejar de patear la puerta.

-Raphael, tienes que controlarte…- En ese instante explote.

-¿CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO AHORA?...- Splinter se quedo callado.

-¡DIME!...- Mi grito hizo que Splinter solamente bajara la cabeza. En ese instante me sentí tan extraño como cuando estaba a punto de asesinar a Leo, quise escapar, no pude con la vergüenza.

-Splinter yo…- Splinter solo levanto la mano y se volteo.

Me sentí tan rechazado, como quisiera regresar el tiempo y no haber hecho eso. Apreté las manos y cerré los ojos, evitando que mis lágrimas se hicieran presentes en el acto. Me limpie los ojos con el brazo mientras me volteaba e iba de nuevo a la puerta. Puse mis manos en ella, era de acero, frio e impenetrable. Exhale y el calor de mi aliento causo que la puerta se empañara un poco. La incapacidad me mataba, estábamos encerrados sin ninguna salida. Había un TV en la habitación. La habitación estaba iluminada de blanco por lo que se pudo como las heridas de todos eran abundantes. En ese momento regreso el dolor de mi brazo, no pude evitar sostenerlo mientras apretaba los dientes, ya que el dolor era incalculable.

El Tv se encendió…

-Saludos criaturas del desagüe…- El dolor ya no importaba, la furia era la que me dominaba.

-¡Hijo de P…!- Me quede corto. La furia me corto la voz

-¡Raphael, cállate!- Don me golpeo en la costilla.

-Les tengo una propuesta… Dejare ir a Leonardo.- No pude evitar alegrarme por ello, pero existía una incógnita: ¿Qué le hizo Shredder a Leo?

-Lo dejare ir porque su condición es deprimente y me da mucha lástima…- Tranquilo… Tranquilo…

-Eso no es todo… Quiero a Splinter… Y lo quiero vivo… Claro si quiere que su hijo viva, el tiene que pelar contra mi…- Todos volteamos a ver a Splinter

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, el chillido de la misma era ensordecedor. Al momento que se abrió la puerta, vi algo que me aterro.

Personas en túnicas rojas, no otra vez.

Karai estaba en el centro de un pequeño pasillo de tono rojo.

-Síganme…- Karai se notaba enfurecida y decepcionada, tal vez ella era la que quería matarnos con sus propias manos.

Fuimos caminando de piso en piso mientras veía como los ninjas del pie hacían rutinas médicas a otros ya heridos por la batalla. Al subir las escaleras empecé a sentir crujidos en mis pies y a escuchar cantos, así como de equipos de futbol.

Fuimos subiendo hasta que llegamos a la azotea.

Se escuchaba mucho ruido pero la luz nos encandilaba. Cuando por fin pude ver, el ruido era cada vez más ensordecedor, vi como había unas gradas en el techo del edificio Winters.

-Bienvenidos a el lugar donde las personas que tienen represión contra nuestro maestro… ¡MUEREN!- Cuando dijo esa última palabra empezaron a escucharse gritos muy ensordecedores.

-Oh… Es un gusto tenerlos aquí- Shredder se acerco a nosotros, sus armas se veían mas afiladas que nunca y brillaban.

-Y para asegurarme de que vean- Shredder pateo a Splinter al centro de la arena.

-¡TU SERÁS EL PRIMERO!- Cuando vi eso no pensé claramente que podría hacer, simplemente lo hice.

-¡ALTO!- Rugí, todo el mundo guardo silencio.

Analice la situación con mucha prudencia, recordé todas las razones por las cuales estábamos aquí, ahora, en este momento. Entonces tuve una idea. Un sentimiento extraño me invadió por dentro, me sentía extraño, alienígena, nada algo común de este mundo.

Voltee a ver a mis amigos, pude ver como los ninjas del pie los tenían presos. Me acerque a Splinter, no estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas, solo salían, sin previo aviso.

Iba a decir algo, pero Splinter puso su mano en mi boca.

-Yo… Los echare de menos…A todos…-Los ninjas del pie bloquearon mi camino mientras Splinter se acercaba mas y mas al centro de la arena.

Tuve la mala suerte de darme cuenta de que nuestro padre haría lo que fuera por nosotros, solo nosotros. Quizá no era la suerte, quizá era el destino. Quizás la vida ya este escrita desde un principio, cada obstáculo es un examen de la vida que la misma nos propone. Pero creo que eso fue demasiado tarde…

Ni siquiera tuve la motivación o el ánimo de detener a Splinter mientras caminaba al centro de la arena, todo seguía en silencio. Las lagrimas de impotencia eran ya más que evidentes, incluso también para mis hermanos. Casey y Abril permanecían abrazados mientras Abril se escondía en el pecho de Casey para no presenciar lo que pasaría y no la culpo, a mí tampoco me gustaría ver a mi padre morir.

Me resigne, ya no hay nada que hacer. Me canse de que mis impulsos solo nos metan en más problemas, se que ser conformista jamás es bueno, pero, esta situación gritaba que me rindiera.

Splinter y Shredder hicieron reverencia entre sí mientras todos los corresponsales apoyaban más que nada a Shredder.

Shredder lanzaba golpes sónicos y veloces a los cuales Splinter esquivaba con facilidad, pero eso cambiaria. Las armas se hicieron presentes. Shredder saco puños con espadas pequeñas pero mortales. Splinter usa uno de los guantes de acero que Donnie le dio, aparte de usar su bastón.

Los estruendos que emitían los golpes de las armas entre sí eran ensordecedores, al momento de oír crispar a Shredder, toda la arena guardo silencio de nuevo. Los ninjas del pie que nos resguardaban también empezaron a distraerse por el hecho de que tal vez su maestro pueda perder una pelea contra… una rata.

Mientras todos los ninjas se distraían con la pelea, y yo también, Don me golpeo en el codo despacio, pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo distraídos que estaban.

Me indico con la mirada que la puerta de la salida estaba abierta.

-Raphael… Hay que buscar a Leo- Don susurro al volumen perfecto. De repente se oyó como la multitud empezó a abuchear, tal vez Splinter va ganando.

-¡No podemos dejar a Splinter con ese monstruo!- La ira…

-No te preocupes por eso… Casey vigilara a Splinter mientras Mike y yo lo buscamos.- ¿Qué tal si a Splinter le pasa algo malo, Casey tiene que intervenir? No tengo la fuerza para seguir si los pierdo a los dos. Don seguía viéndome esperando una respuesta, voltee a ver lentamente la pelea. Splinter parecía tener todo bajo control pero todo puede cambiar en un segundo, no planeo deja a mi padre solo.

-Si no quieres ir no vayas…- Bufe mientras Casey se acercaba a mí.

-Ve…- Casey tuvo tacto y amabilidad, esa delicadeza me dio la confianza de poder irme.

-¿Abril se quedara contigo?- Casey volteo a ver a Abril. Me di cuenta de que tal vez esto era bastante para ella.

-¿Puedes irte a casa?- Abril solamente asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Muy bien... Mike te llevara afuera ¿ok?- Abril repitió la acción anterior pero esta vez remojándose los labios. Despidió a Casey con un largo y apasionante beso. Se despidió de Don con un abrazo. Se acerco a mí.

-Los espero en la boda…- Abril me susurro en el oído eso, no dude en darle un abrazo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Se acerco a Mike, lo tomo de su mano.

-¡Al diablo!- Mike cargo a Abril mientras ella reía incontrolablemente. Mike corría rápido.

Veía como Mike y Abril se iban así que no pude evitar señalar algo mientras se iban. Voltee a ver a Donatello.

-Quiero que vayas con ellos… Recupérate- Al parecer a Don no le gusto mucho la idea.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!...-

-Por desgracia, si… ¡Ahora vete!- Tenia el corazón en una mano y nuestra integridad familiar en otra.

Don se fue corriendo si reclamar nada.

Cuando iba pasando a lado de mí me golpeo con el hombro. Don se detuvo de repente y se volteo sobre sus talones. Se acerco de nuevo.

-Raphael… No me hagas hacer esto por favor- La voz de Don cada vez era más cortante e impulsiva.

-Hare lo que quieras…Excepto volver a casa y ser el que no hizo nada si alguno de ustedes muere…- Donatello tiene el corazón más fiel que he conocido en toda mi vida. Si yo muriera, quisiera que él fuera quien me reemplazara.

-Está bien hermanito, vamos a buscar a Leonardo.-

Ahora, además de que Shredder fuera nuestro enemigo, teníamos otro descalabro: el tiempo.

-Casey, no pierdas de vista a nuestro padre ¿ok?-

-Lo cuidare… El también es como mi padre- Me di cuenta de que Splinter ahora estaba en buenas manos. Casey subió de nuevo a la azotea.

-Donnie?...- Pregunte preocupado mientras Casey cerraba la puerta que daba a la azotea.

-¿Si?...- Respondió dándole cuerda a mi inquietud.

-Dime que todavía tienes eso de la "Última opción"-

-¿Estas chiflado?- Eso me dio la impresión de que tal vez la habían usado para encontrarme en medio de tantos ninjas del pie cuando intentaba proteger a mi padre.

-¡SIEMPRE CARGO DOBLE!- Donnie saco otra "Ultima opción" de atrás de su espalda, lo cual me intrigo mucho.

-Perfecto…- Tal vez habría chocado las manos con él, pero hay que ser serio en esta situación.

-Vámonos…-

-OK- Donnie y yo empezamos a bajar las escaleras como frenéticos siendo perseguidos.

-¡¿Leonardo?!- Empezamos a gritar cual maniáticos mientras el tiempo se nos acababa. Las escaleras de nuevo parecían eternas mientras nuestro pulso se hacía cada vez más repetido y fuerte.

Cada vez que bajamos escaleras, bajábamos de 3 escalones en 3.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?...- Empecé a recordar todos los lugares en los que podría estar. Podría estar en el auditorio del 3er piso, en el calabozo, o en la oficina de Winter.

-Separémonos…-

-Raphael… Separarse jamás es una buena idea.- Me harte de Donatello y sus tontas aclaraciones.

-Solo haz lo que te digo ¿ok?- Lo levante por los hombros. Don solo se me quedo viendo. Se me quedo viendo mientras lo soltaba. Se fue corriendo si decir otra cosa o hacer algo.

-¿Qué he hecho?- No podía dejar de preguntar eso mientras corría hacia la oficina de Winters, Donnie bajo las escaleras por lo que me imagino buscara en el auditorio.

-¡Leonardo!- Abrí las puertas de la oficina pero no vi nada. Me acerque al escritorio de Winters me senté, empece a recordar lo poco que pudimos compartir con el viejo Winters y vi por aquel ventanal que me dejaba ver por enfrente del edificio. Me sorprendió mucho lo que vi a través de aquella ventana.

-¿Mike?- Miguel Ángel estaba parado en medio del pasillo que daba entrada al edificio de Winters. Mike ondeaba las manos en señal de que le pusiera atención. Las heridas en mi brazo y en mi pierna ya no me dolían, ver a mi hermano me iluminaba la mirada. El saber que él seguía vivo me llenaba de dicha.

-Tienes mi atención…- Dije mientras levantaba los pulgares. Mike no dejaba de señalar hacia arriba como si algo me fuera a atacar. Y Ahí estaba.

-Eres un idiota Leonardo-

HERIDO

-Hola Raphael…- Leonardo tenía el pie amarrado con tela, para inmovilizarlo. Fui corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo.

-¡No!... Raphael, estoy bien… Mira- Se quito la venda del pie muy rápido.

-Estabas mintiendo…- Me daba alegría que mi hermano estuviera bien. Leonardo empezó a dar pequeños brincos en su eje.

-¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido?- Pregunte mientras lo agarraba por el hombro deteniendo sus pequeños saltos.

-¿Recuerdas la sustancia que nos daba Splinter para los golpes?-

-Si...-

-Le robe un poco antes de salir de la coladera.-

-Genial- Hubo un silencio incomodo

-¿Y Donatello?-

-Buscándote…- Miraba al suelo mientras pateaba casi raspando el piso con las manos detrás de mi espalda, como un niño jugando.

-¿Y Mike?-

-Se llevo a Abril a casa, creo que él también se puso a salvo- Parecía que Leonardo pasaba lista en una escuela pública.

-¿Y Splinter?- Vaya… Por fin pregunto por él.

-Peleando con Shredder…- Dije sin descaro mientras me miraba la mano.

-Ah ok entonces… ¡¿Qué qué?!- Leonardo quito la mano de mi vista me agarro por el cuello, como si yo tuviera la culpa

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que peleara con él? ¡Debiste haberlo detenido!- La única razón por la cual Leonardo a veces me hace enojar, es que él piensa que todo lo que no haga el, está mal.

-¡Splinter no me dejo pelear con Shredder!-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?...- Leonardo y yo salimos corriendo de la oficina.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto frenético.

-Arriba en la azotea-

-Ok esto es lo que haremos. Ve por Don y te veré arriba, ok-

-Ok- Empecé a bajar escaleras mientras veía como Leo subía las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana.

Finalmente llegue al 3er piso. Las puertas del auditorio eran tan grandes como la altura de la misma pared que componía ese piso. Abrí la puerta y pude ver como Don seguí buscando por detrás del escenario.

-¡LEONARDO!- Don escucho como la puerta se abrió y me vio en el perímetro de ella.

-Raphael ¿encontraste a Leo?-

-SI… Vámonos… Tenemos que ayudarlo- Don entendió el mensaje sin vacilar ni preguntar nada, solo actuó. Empecé a correr antes de terminar el mensaje.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras, no quiero alarmar a nadie pero mis piernas estaban matándome Las escaleras no terminaban, jadeábamos sin control mientras la puerta de la azotea se acercaba mas y mas. Cuando llegamos derribamos la puerta desesperados.

Vimos a Leonardo en posición de ataque. Shredder también estaba en posición de ataque. Splinter estaba al lado de Leonardo pero hubo una persona a la cual me impacto su presencia en la pelea.

-Santo… ¡Mike!- Nunca había visto a Mike tan enojado o con el ceño fruncido.

Me impacto que ahora no hubiera nadie sentado en las gradas además de que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Empezamos a correr para ponernos en posición de ataque.

-Vaya y pensar que solo tenía pensado matar a Splinter esta noche… pero creo que eso planes acabaron… ahora tendré que matar a todos para sentirme bien- En cuanto dijo esa última línea sentí como una gota fría de agua caía en mi brazo y se resbalaba al final de mi mano marcando que la lluvia se acercaba.

Primero Don y Mike atacaron a Shredder pero este hizo a un lado a Mike, pero Donatello pudo permanecer en el área de sus hombros, saco la "Ultima opción" pero cuando estuvo a punto de clavársela, Shredder golpeo a Donnie mandándolo hacia el otro lado de la arena en donde había lanzado a Mike.

Leo y yo nos miramos, con solo una mirada imitamos lo que hicieron Don y Mike, atacamos a Shredder en un ataque combinado, con la fuerza de ambos logramos hacer temblar a Shredder mientras Splinter le quitaba la "Ultima opción "a Donatello. Empecé a golpear a Shredder pero su armadura me lastimaba los nudillos, Leonardo saco una de sus katanas y se la clavo en la costilla. Shredder dio un grito ensordecedor, pero aterrador, e intento golpearnos pero fallo. Esquivando los golpes que nos daba Shredder, pudimos apresar sus brazos con los pies.

-Rápido… ¡CLÁVASELA!- Splinter levanto la daga pero cuando estaba a punto de clavarla vi como una sombra lo tableaba en contra de la fuerza.

Nos detuvimos a ver quién era. Nos llevamos una ingrata sorpresa, Karai.

-¡No dejare que maten a mi maestro de nuevo!- Karai no se daba cuenta de que Don y Mike ya se habían recuperado, se tiraron contra ella para apresarla. Tuvieron éxito. Nos dimos vuelta para seguir peleando con Shredder pero… ya… no… estaba…

-¡Carajo!... ¿Dónde está?- Empezamos a voltear. Vimos como Shredder tenía a Splinter en las manos amenazándolo con una de sus cuchillas.

-¡Suelten sus armas o lo matare!- La impotencia nos dejaba fríos del coraje pero lo menos que queremos es ver a nuestro padre muerto. Deje caer mis sais, a lo que los demás prosiguieron.

Empecé a sentir manos secuestrándome mientras me oponía a dejarme secuestrar.

-Splinter… ¿Harías lo que fuera por tus hijos, no?

Splinter nos miro con ojos sumergidos en lágrimas.

-Shredder, por favor… Déjalos ir ¡Que mas quieres de nosotros!- Shredder cayó a Splinter poniendo una mano en su boca

-Ya me canse de ti… ¡MUERE!- Lo levanto en frente de él y paso su cuchilla por su abdomen a lo cual Splinter chillo de forma ensordecedora, empecé a pensar en que tal vez moriría.

La furia se apodero pero creo que ahora la furia nos inundaba a todos en sus manos frías mientras veíamos a nuestro padre colapsar en el piso.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡AHHHHHHH!. Los gritos me desgarraban la garganta además de que se cortaban debido al llanto de coraje que me invadió desde el centro de mi corazón.

Patee a los ninja del pie que me apresaban y corrí para atacar a Shredder, pero no estaba solo, también me acompañaba Leo, Mike se quedo para combatir a los ninjas del pie que nos apresaban y Donnie fue tras Karai.

Leo y yo logramos tirar a Shredder mientras buscábamos la bomba. La encontré cerca de donde estaba Splinter. Splinter no dejaba de retorcerse en el piso.

Nada nos prepara mejor para la muerte que haberla vivido 2 veces, esto me enseño esta situación.

No podía seguir viendo todo lo que Splinter sufría mientras nosotros éramos obligados a ver sin poder hacer nada pero lo que me torturaba mas era ver a mi padre sufrir, solo quería que se acabara, poder seguir con la vida de antes y poder ser una familia de nuevo

-Esto es solo el comienzo- aclaro con una expresión burlona.

-¡Los matare a todos!- Me di cuenta de que Shredder se había quitado a Leonardo de encima.

Mike se unió a la fiesta y ahí estábamos los tres confrontando a Shredder tratando de buscar un punto débil, la costilla de Shredder empezó a sangrar bastante. Me parecía prudente darle una patada, cuando lo hice mi pie se lleno de sangre. Shredder me golpeo e hizo que soltara la bomba hacia un lugar obscuro.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gruñí mientras sacaba mis sais.

-Bueno tendrá que ser del modo antiguo- Dije mientras tronaba mi cuello con movimientos lentos pero certeros.

Me lance contra Shredder pero no pude hacerle nada, me abofeteo y salí volando. Paso algo similar cuando Mike trato de atacarlo. Shredder sujeto a Leonardo por el cuello y apretó de forma energética mientras en su rostro podía verse la desgracia de no poder asesinarnos.

Shredder levanto su brazo mientras Leonardo trataba de liberarse pero no podía, en ese instante la lluvia cayó de forma repentina pero fuerte y constante. Shredder levanto sus cuchillas de forma repentina. Los rayos alumbraban esa escena, pero en ese momento Shredder se detuvo y dejo caer a Leonardo.

Shredder abrió los ojos de más y entonces vimos como algo picudo y de color rojo salía de su pecho, algo más perturbado, mientras su corazón se encontraba en la punta de aquella daga.

Shredder empezó a toser mientras detrás de él estaba Donatello dando por entendido que él había sido quien había clavado la estaca en el corazón.

-¡CÚBRANSE!- Grito Leo mientras Shredder se retorcía y gritaba anunciando su derrota, una vez más.

VICTORIA… O NO…

Una explosión alumbro el ambiente sombrío mientras no arrojaba hacia el área de la arena, sentí como algo me golpeo la cabeza, fuerte y repentinamente, me sentí noqueado.

Empecé a levantarme y en el centro de la arena se encontraba Donatello con la cabeza de Karai agarrada por los pelos, anunciando que la muerte de Karai era inminente. Eso significa que nadie intentara volver a revivir a Shredder.

El sol empezó a dar señales de que la mañana se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no escuchaba nada, estaba sordo. Mike se me acerco bastante alterado, empezó a agitarme con fuerza. Empezó a señalar a mi derecha pero no entendía nada de lo que ocurría hasta que mire y vi a Leo y a Don alrededor de Splinter, no pensé que la situación podría quitarme a mi padre. Finalmente recupere el oído.

-Splinter por dios… Vas a recuperarte… Vas a recuperarte… ¡NO TE MUERAS!- Splinter empezó a jadear, mire hacia abajo y pude ver un charco de sangre.

-Hijos, ayúdenme por favor…- Cuando Splinter tosía se escuchaba muy alarmante, su condición era irreal.

-Donnie… ¡HAZ ALGO!- Don empezó a sacar cosas de su saco, el cual cargo todo el tiempo.

-Levántenlo… Le hare un torniquete en el abdomen… No te preocupes Papá, vas a estar bien.- Donnie no dejaba de ponerle cosas a Splinter en la zona media con tal de hacer presión. Se quito el cinturón que sostenía su Bo para ponérselo en el abdomen para que la sangre dejara de salir, hizo el vendaje con papel higiénico que llevaba en ese momento.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a casa… No puedo curarlo aquí…

-¿No?... Pero se desangrara si lo llevamos… No llegara vivo-

-Leonardo no hay opción hay que llevarlo, y ahora porque si no, morirá aquí.- Empezamos a levantar a Splinter mientras él se quejaba con ahogos y jadeos, causados más que nada por el dolor.

Nos pusimos a correr mientras la lluvia se hacía cada vez más delgada y fuerte, nada podía retrasar nuestro camino. Afuera del edificio Winters había una coladera, aprovechamos la oportunidad así que nos metimos a correr por debajo del drenaje.

Splinter seguía lastimándose durante el camino pero en su vida jamás se había quejado de algo así que es aceptable que se queje ahora. Mientras seguíamos corriendo contra el reloj, algo me cayó en la cara, la sangre de Splinter.

-¡RAYOS! ¡SANGRA MUCHO, CORRAN!- Rugí mientras apretaba el paso.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, todo seguía destruido.

-¿Dónde lo ponemos?- Le pregunte a Don ansioso. Splinter seguía goteando sangre.

-Pónganlo ahí en la mesa, enseguida regreso… NO DEJEN QUE SE DUERMA…-Donatello subió corriendo a las habitaciones mientras nosotros nos quedábamos viendo. Mike quito todo lo que se pudo de la mesa y acostamos a Splinter en la mesa. Estábamos alrededor del mientras Donnie regreso con varias jeringas con liquido gris en una mano y vendas en la otra mano.

-Mike ve por el escáner… Tengo que ver su presión sanguínea mientras hago el proceso.- Don se acerco a Splinter y empezó a ponerle las vendas en el abdomen, Splinter no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse, temíamos lo peor, la muerte podrían llevarse a nuestro padre.

-¿Qué son esas inyecciones?... –Pregunte mientras Donnie se las ponía en las piernas y en los brazos una por una sin compasión.

-Es adrenalina- Splinter empezó a retorcerse más rápido y fuerte de lo normal mientras Mike bajaba con la maquina, y un suero.

-Dámelo… Gracias Mike.- Don empezó a inyectar a Splinter en el brazo, hasta que finalmente dejo la inyección dentro del brazo. Encendió la máquina de un golpe mientras Splinter trataba de decir algo pero no se entendía.

-Los q… qui… quiero… mucho…- No pude evitar soltar las lágrimas mientras veía como Splinter cerraba poco a poco los ojos.

-Mike ¿haces algo por mi?, ¿Puedes decirme el numero que aparece en la pantalla cada vez que suba o baje?- Mike empezó a mirar el aparato mientras Donatello saco una aguja y un hilo y empezó a coser.

-Splinter muerde esto- Don le dio una franela, decidí tomarle la mano. Leo también tomo su mano mientras Don empezó a clavar la aguja en la piel de Splinter. Splinter se arqueaba en la mesa del centro de la sala mientras apretaba nuestras manos de forma inhumana.

-127- Mike dijo eso y Donatello empezó a coser más rápido, se detuvo en medio del proceso y le puso una máscara y abrió una válvula.

-¿Qué hace eso?- Pregunte preocupado.

-Esto va hacer que se duerma.- Me quede confundido, Don acaba de decir que no lo dejáramos dormir y ahora lo va a dormir.

-Tranquilos, esto hará que ya no le duela nada de lo que le haga.-

-¡135!-

-¡Mierda!- Esto era alarmante, el número seguía subiendo.

-Esperen… 122…- El numero bajaba mientras Donnie terminaba de coser el abdomen de Splinter.

-¿Está bien?...- Pregunto Leo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Si… estará bien- La mañana se acercaba alarmantemente mientras nosotros todavía procesábamos lo que acababa de pasar en el edificio Winters.

Mike decidió Encender la TV, por suerte estaban las noticias. Donnie nos estaba curando las heridas mientras veíamos el noticiero matutino. Cuando una noticia nos dejo fríos.

"_Gracias a una fuente anónima, el edificio Winters será demolido. Pero no solo eso, el clan del pie que estuviera haciendo revueltas hasta ayer en la noche anuncio su total desaparición rogando a los habitantes de Nueva York a perdonar todas las fechorías y angustias que hicieron pasar a los habitantes de la ciudad"_

Mike le puso "mute" al Televisor.

-No lo sé… Eso que acaban de decir ¿Quiere decir que ganamos? ¿No? - La inocencia de Mike eclipsaba la situación.

-Pues si… Creo que si- Finalmente podremos descansar, claro al menos que alguien quiere causar disturbio en la familia

La situación recién pasada nos entraño mas como familia pero también nos unió mas como equipo y nos dejo una lección muy importante "jamás ir por tu cuenta, siempre ve acompañado". Al acercarse cada vez más la mañana, dejamos que Donnie se llevara a Splinter a su cuarto para que lo vigilara y le diera sustento cada vez que lo necesitara. Mientras, Mike se fue a dormir no sin antes darme un abrazo.

-Te quiero hermano…- Eso me conmovió más de lo que pensaba.

-Yo también Mike- Mike me soltó lentamente, subió por las escaleras y se fue a dormir. Empecé a escombrar las cosas que estaba tiradas en la sala cuando encontré algo que me dejo frio.

Encontré una nota que decía "ESTE NO ES EL FINAL, ESPERA A QUE CONOZCAN A HUN…",

-¿Quién es Hun?- Pregunto Leonardo con una voz preocupante mientras sostenía la carta con certeza de que podríamos tener otro peligro en camino. No me importo lo de la nota si no el nombre, decidí romperla y prenderle fuego.

-No sé, tal vez sea un amigo que vive por la zona ¿no?- Me miro con bastante confusión.

-Bueno tal vez no… Tal vez… Shredder pueda volver…-

-Creo que eso es imposible Leo y los dos lo sabemos. Los dos vimos morir a Shredder en esa explosión y además Karai también está muerta- Leo solamente se quedo pensativo.

Cuando regrese a la sala para seguir recogiendo cosas, encontré la invitación para la boda, entonces decidí llamar a Abril por teléfono.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar, Leo impidió que siquiera levantara el teléfono. Me miro con ojos bastantes fruncidos.

-Abril está embarazada…- Me quede sorprendido

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me lo dijo antes de que fuéramos a salvar a Splinter. Recuerdas que hablo conmigo mientras tú peleabas con Casey? Ahí me lo dijo todo- Resople mientras miraba la invitación a la boda con ojos cansados.

-Hay que conseguir unos Smokings- Me reí un poco con esa aclaración. Me golpeo en el hombro mientras el también reía.

-Ya sé, pero la boda es hasta dentro de 2 semanas. ¿Crees que Splinter se recupere para entonces?- Dije mientras Leonardo bostezaba.

-Si, no del todo, pero tal vez si.- Hubo otro silencio incomodo.

-Me voy a dormir…- Lo detuve a medio camino y le di un abrazo.

-Leo… Ser líder es difícil.- Me miro con ojos perplejos. Pero después su expresión cambio, sus sonrisa se agrando y empezó a reír.

-Ya se, por eso renuncie… Pero cuando yo esté listo… Ya verás de los que soy capaz.- Eso fue lo último que dijo Leonardo antes de irse de la sala.

Y ahí me encontraba solo de nuevo, siempre solo, solo yo y mi soledad que nadie podía comprender. Subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies sosteniéndome el brazo previamente lastimado por la pelea, cerré la puerta de un golpazo y me fui a dormir… Eran las 5:30 AM… Todo se quedo tranquilo y mi mente empezó a volar en los brazos de Morfeo…

2 Semanas Después…

EPILOGO

Blanco. Toda de blanco. Se veía hermosa mientras Casey esperaba en el final del altar en un traje bastante elegante y con el pelo corto, peinado y pulcro. En la ceremonia todo era perfecto claro excepto nuestra presencia, una señora no dejaba de vernos con una cara pavorosa.

-E n este día nos reunimos para unir a dos almas en el bello lazo del matrimonio. Repitan después de mí. Yo Casey Jones…-

-Yo Casey Jones…-

-Te acepto a ti Abril O'Neill…

-Te acepto a ti Abril O'Neill…-

-Para amarte y respetarte siempre…

-Para amarte mucho y respetarte siempre…

-En las buenas y en las malas…

-En las buenas y en las malas…

-En la salud y en la enfermedad…

-En la salud y en la enfermedad…

-En la riqueza y la pobreza…

-En la riqueza y la pobreza…

- Y atesórate por el resto de mi vida…

-Y atesorarte por el resto de mi vida…

-Muy Bien Casey, ahora tu Abril- Abril repitió todo lo que Casey dijo hasta que el cura por fin hizo la pregunta más esperada de la velada.

-Casey Jones ¿aceptas a Abril O'Neill como tú legitima esposa?

-Acepto

-Abril O'Neill ¿Aceptas a Casey Jones como tu esposo?

-Acepto

-Está bien, por el poder que me da el congreso de Nueva York y por supuesto la familia y amigos…-

-Y qué amigos ehh! -Mike bromeo mientras el cura decía la línea más esperada a lo que Splinter reacciono.

-¡Miguel Ángel compórtate!- Splinter se dolió mientras regañaba a Mike.

-LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER. Puedes besar a la novia- La felicidad se apodera de aquella zona donde se estaba llevando a cabo la boda.

Nos intentamos acercar para felicitar a Abril pero Splinter nos los impidió, nadie quiso jugar a "Convencer a Splinter" esta vez no ahorramos ese juego de niños, fuimos profesionales y nos fuimos de ahí. Desde lejos se veía que Abril y Casey se veían felices por el hecho de que ahora estarán juntos siempre. Abril volteo y nos vio a lo lejos, simplemente dijo adiós mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Maestro… ¿Volveremos a ver a Abril y a Casey?- Splinter se quedo pensativo mientras su expresión se veía triste.

-No lo creo. De hecho hay que irnos acostumbrarnos a las despedidas de ahora en adelante-

Splinter tenía razón. No creo que las personas quieran ser amigos de una tortugas mutantes y una rata que habla. Sin embargo la amistad que entablamos con Casey Jones y Abril O'Neill no podrá destruirla ni el más grande de los supervillanos que enfrentemos.

Caminamos despacio entre la oscuridad de la noche mientras dejábamos atrás la boda y nuestra única conexión con el mundo de la superficie, nuestros amigos pero más que nada mi amigo, el que mejor me entiende, el que escucha mis problemas, creo que ahora tendré que lidiar con ellos con una actitud madura. Llegamos a la coladera, Leonardo la abrió. Entro primero Splinter, luego Mike, luego Donatello. Pero yo me quede viendo aquella pequeña carpa iluminada por el amor de una familia unida en el bello lazo del matrimonio, me pregunto cómo se sentirá eso.

Entre a la coladera todavía viendo que pasaba en la boda hasta que oí unas sirenas de policía, en ese momento decidí cerrar la coladera cerrando otro capítulo en nuestra vida.


End file.
